The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Gothic Paranormal Author
Summary: AU, Buffy has always had a hard family life, since her mother's death, but moving from the Hellmouth to Hogwarts gives her a chance to avenge the woman she never knew. While seeking revenge she finds more than she was looking for. Very different timeline.
1. Hogwarts Bound

**Author's Note: **I want to start by saying while I love both Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it's been a while since I've watched/read either so you may see some flaws and such, but please bear with me. This story has been bugging me for a while so I figured I should get it down on 'paper'. If you like it please review *uses the puppy dog pout* and if not, well don't. I don't waste my time on flames.

Buffy Summers sat in the compartment furthest at the back of the Hogwarts Express. She was hoping to avoid a crowd of questioning young witches and wizards and she was succeeding so far. She was transferring into Hogwarts as a seventh year. Not only were transfers unusual to begin with, but it was even more unusual, because not only had she been homeschooled her whole life, but she was the current slayer, or one of two anyway.

Buffy had been guarding the Hellmouth her whole Slayer life, which prevented her from ever attending the Hogwarts or the Salem Witch Academy, but now that Faith was out of jail and on the side of good, she got the honours of patrolling the Hellmouth while Buffy finally got the chance to finish her schooling and make it up to her mother for the years she'd put her magic aside.

Outside the door Buffy could hear people walking around the halls, probably looking for any empty compartments that might be left. In her hands was a block of wood, she was currently whittling a new stake, but her bag was open and she was ready to tuck it away at any moment.

Thankfully, Giles had been hired to be the latest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher so he could continue to be her watcher even while she attended Hogwarts. He'd taught her as much as he could from his own years at Hogwarts but that still put her behind where the other seventh years would be. How could someone expect Giles to be a master of every skill while still training her to kill things?

Shaking Buffy from her thoughts, the door opened, and in stepped a very delicious looking brunette. His robes swirled around his feet and he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in the light. "Would you mind if I joined you? The other compartments are looking rather full," he explained. He had, what Buffy considered, a very sexy Scottish accent.

Smiling she pulled the flap closed over her bag to hide her weapons and motioned for him to sit. "Of course. I'd love the company." She offered him her hand. "Buffy Summers."

"Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he responded taking her hand. Rather than shaking it he leaned forward and kissed her hand. It was impossible for Oliver to not notice the way her muggle clothes accentuated her body, so he took any excuse to touch her. She'd yet to change into her robes.

Buffy smiled at him. "Looks like you have me beat in the title department. I'm just plain old Buffy. Nothing extra here."

Oliver chuckled. "Well, we can't all be so lucky," he said with a grin. "What year are you going into? I've never seen you before and you look far too old to be a first year."

"And so the questions begin!" Buffy said with a small smile. "I'm a transfer. I've been homeschooled by my guardian my whole life. He thought maybe for my last year it would be a good idea for me to go to an actual school and get that whole real world experience. Since my mother, father and guardian, all attended Hogwarts, he thought it made more sense for me to come here, rather than the Salem Witch Academy."

"Guardian? So you don't live with your parents?" Oliver asked slowly and carefully, afraid he might upset the pretty blond in front of him. He smiled to himself; she was the prettiest thing he'd seen in a long time.

"Unfortunately no, my mother was killed shortly after my birth and my father, well, he isn't fit to be anyone's father. Giles was my mom's best friend so he took me in and we moved to America. He's raised me my whole life." Buffy suddenly grinned. "Giles is also the latest DADA teacher. You better watch out. He's stuffy and knows how to give a great detention."

A little shocked, Oliver tried to regain his composure. "I guess I should make sure I stay on his good side then," he said lightly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Buffy for having basically lost her family, but he tried to keep her from going into brooding mode.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," she said.

Suddenly the train came to a halt and the lights went out. Buffy tumbled to the floor. Oliver took her shoulder and eased her up so that she sat beside him.

"What's going on," she hissed. "Isn't it a little early for us to be arriving?"

"Yes, it definitely is." He frowned. "I'll go take a look around for- ow!"

"Oliver!" Being the Slayer, Buffy had no trouble seeing in the dark. She pulled a stake from her bag and slipped out the door before Oliver had the chance to get back up after banging his arm off the door. "I'll be right back," she told him before taking off into the darkness.

______________________________________________________________

So, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I did a semi-cliffhanger here but if you've read the books or watched the movie I'm sure you know why the train has stopped. Coming up next, Buffy meets the rest of the HP gang! Please review, it keeps me sane ^_^


	2. Let the Feast Begin

**Author's Note: **Well, another day, another chapter. This story doesn't seem to have left my head yet, and hopefully it won't leave me until the end. I'd like to apologize if the first few chapters are a little dull, but it's all just intro and will hopefully pick up the pace around the fourth chapter. But be warned, Buffy has quite the family history, which I am going to attempt to explain.

**Disclaimer: **I sort of forgot this last chapter, so anyway, I do not own the rights to either BtVS or HP. All rights belong to either Joss Whedon or J.K. Rowling.

The first years entered the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall. Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by his Quidditch team, as well as Harry's friends. Everyone was anxious to see what new members the houses would gain this year, but Oliver was even more anxious to see where Buffy would end up. He was secretly hoping the blond would end up being sorted into Gryffindor, and judging by Ron's opinion of her, so was he.

"Did you see the way Buffy scared off that dementor?" he exclaimed excitedly. "And the clothes she was wearing!" Ron's eyes glazed over the tiniest bit and Hermione shot him a pointed look.

Harry frowned. "No, I didn't see her Ron; I was kind of busy at the moment." Oliver had heard that Harry had been so affected by the dementor that he'd gone as far as to pass out. That was when Buffy had shown up and somehow chased the thing off. He hadn't had a chance to ask her, since she never returned to their compartment at the back of the train.

"Well, I for one, think that her outfit was entirely inappropriate for school. You could see her midriff." huffed Hermione. Oliver had to admit, Buffy's clothes had been a bit more revealing than the young witches and wizards were used to. Oliver thought it was a shame to cover Buffy up in a black robe. She'd looked very attractive in her low-rise jeans, with a black wife beater.

"You're just jealous 'Mione, that you could never pull that look off," Ron taunted.

"I am not! Why any self respecting girl would wear that is beyond me."

Harry and Oliver both snickered. It had become quite obvious that the bushy haired witch, had fallen for the red headed wizard, and now she was jealous of the effect Buffy was having on Ron.

"Besides Ron," Oliver interjected, "she's going into her seventh year. You're a third year. I don't think she'd ever look at you as more than a kid brother."

"A guy can dream," he sighed.

Harry and Oliver just laughed.

Having had enough Hermione stage whispered, "Can we please leave the topic of this Buffy alone, and pay attention. They're sorting the new first years."

_______________

Buffy waited just behind the doors to the Great Hall, and tugged at her robes. "Why anyone would willingly choose this to be a uniform is beyond me," she muttered. She was used to her muggle clothes. While Giles often complained of her vanity, she counted it as a part of growing up.

Buffy smiled as she heard someone call out the name of the last first year. She'd met Headmaster Dumbledore earlier and she and Giles had arranged for her to have access to the Forbidden Forest so she could patrol. Even being away from the Hellmouth wasn't an excuse to simply turn off half her life. Both he and Giles agreed though, that her identity as Slayer should remain a secret until she became needed, even from the teachers. With the rise of Voldemort though, she knew it wouldn't be long before her services were needed. She couldn't wait.

Through the doors Buffy could hear Dumbledore announcing her. "Now that the first years have been sorted, we have one more student to introduce. She comes to us from America as a seventh year. Allow me to introduce, Miss Buffy Summers."

Buffy threw open the doors and entered the Great Hall. She took one look at the enchanted ceiling and knew this was way cooler than the Hellmouth. Faith would be so jealous, she thought with a smirk.

Buffy could feel the eyes of nearly everyone on her as she walked towards the sorting hat. She could feel the hungry gaze of the male students, and the jealous glares from the females. She locked eyes with Giles, and even though he'd told her not to wave to him, or acknowledge him, or generally embarrass him in anyway, she couldn't help but give him her best million watt smile and wave at him. He frowned, shook his head, and took off his glasses to clean them. Buffy laughed, her voice filling the Great Hall.

"Ah, Miss Summers," greeted Dumbledore. "It's wonderful to have you here. If you'd take a seat." He motioned towards the seat where the sorting hat was perched.

Buffy sat down, and the sorting hat was placed on her head. It immediately started to mutter its thoughts to her.

"_Hmm, a Slayer. Hogwarts has never had one of those. Both your parents have attended Hogwarts, your mother in Hufflepuff, your father in Slytherin. While you are loyal and kind, you're too strong for Hufflepuff, too fierce. You'd never thrive. But Slytherin on the other hand, you would do well. You have darkness in you, and ambition. More so than most young witches."_

"I will not be in Slytherin. I will not follow in his footsteps," she said, in a quiet rage. "I've tried my whole life, to save the world. I will not have that ruined, by you placing me in Slytherin. I am not him."

_"Then I suppose you would do best in _GRYFFINDOR_!"_

The entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Buffy made her way towards them. Catching her eyes, Oliver motioned for her to come and sit next to him. She smiled and nodded, shooting one last glance at Giles, before she sat down.

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the teachers table and began his annual speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express , our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business and are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises –or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no students runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Giles, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The hall erupted into cheers once more and Buffy let out a rather loud, "Go Giles!" which had him blushing.

Dumbledore held his hand up for silence before continuing. "As to our second new appointment, well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.

"Well, I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Buffy grinned widely when the food magically appeared in front of her. "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. We must be over the rainbow."

"You're from Kansas?" Ron asked from behind a mouthful of food. Oliver had gone over introductions of the trio when she'd first sat down.

"Pop culture reference," Buffy explained. "I guess it's not just Giles. It's the British as a whole. At least you don't wear tweed, _and _fail to get my incredibly witty references."

"Hey, we're not a bad lot!" he replied, clearly having taking offense.

"And I'm a Scot, remember," said Oliver, nudging Buffy.

"Of course! How horrible of me!"

"Buffy? How do you know Professor Giles?" Hermione inquired. "You don't treat him as you should treat a professor."

"Oops." Buffy said sheepishly. "I'm not so good with teachers. When I did go to school, I skipped a lot, and ended up burning down the gym. After that, Giles said it wasn't worth finding me a new school, and I was homeschooled. We never even responded to my acceptance letters to Salem. Giles is guardian, by the way. My parents are out of the pictuure"

All those who had heard Buffy looked at her in shock. Two red heads slid forward and stuck out their hands. "We knew we'd like you! Anyone who burns done their gym is a friend of ours. I'm Fred he's George."

"No I'm Fred you're George," responded the other.

"Ignore them," muttered Ron. "They do this to everyone. They're my older brothers. Twins, in case you couldn't tell."

"Are you guys sure you don't have relatives in America? You look just like my best friend."

"Another Weasley?"

"Impossible!"

"There's too many of us as is!" The twins bantered back in fourth, in a way that only twins can do.

"Well, she'd be in love with Hogwarts. She practices wiccan magic though. She had mad skills. And even with them, she still always threatened to beat my boyfriends with a shovel if they hurt me. Am I not even worth, an 'I'll turn you into the frog' threat? Oh woe is me."

The boys chuckled at her. "We like her!" they said together.

"So do I," Oliver said softly. He watched as Buffy told his friends about America, the stupid things she'd done in her life. He laughed along with everyone else when she mentioned the time she and her friends had all had dreams on the same night featuring a strange _cheese-man._

Buffy certainly was quirky, and definitely beautiful (a fact that did not go unnoticed by the entire male population) but he could see a masked pain in her eyes. He couldn't deny his desire to comfort her, but for now, he was content to watch her settle into life a Hogwarts. With his help of course.

____________

Alright, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of The Dark Lord's Daughter. I'm sure from the title and the sorting hat's comments you've picked up on where this is eventually going. If you liked this enough to not want to beat me with a shovel (Willow!) I would appreciate a review and if you have any suggestions leave them in the** review** or message me. Also, I'm going to start a poll. Should Buffy join the Quidditch team? The poll is on my profile, so vote!


	3. Meeting Draco, and Writing Letters

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who have reviewed. Just so you know the poll is still open on my profile but will be closing soon, because Quidditch will likely come into play during the next chapter. I've been looking at my plans for the plot and it looks like there will be a sequel to have this make as much sense as possible with the way I'm going to mangle the timeline. Unfortunately the odd timeline is mostly due to the fact that I wanted the ages/grades to be accurate, so Harry and Voldemort (and Buffy) will have a monumental battle out of sequence with the books. Yes, I'm confusing, don't hate me.

**Princesakarlita411****:** Lupin won't be in this (again mangled timeline, so he isn't necessary, and I'm trying to work in some Buffy characters, which is why Giles is the DADA Prof. You'll learn his history shortly. Buffy is around 17 or 18, I believe this is the right age for a seventh year (but if anyone says otherwise let me know).

**silverdragondray****: **Thank you! Hermione will definitely be jealous for a while; I mean who wouldn't be jealous of a hot blonde, who fights evil? I haven't decided yet if they'll ever be friends so you'll just have to wait and see.

**jupitersthunder****: **Oh, I'm enjoying this story, so lots of updates! Whether it's in the sequel or not, everything will be revealed eventually.

Buffy sat cross legged on the floor in the Gryffindor common room. In front of her was a stack of parchment, ink, and a feather -or quill, as they all called it. Buffy had been trying for the last hour to write a letter to Willow, and her Xander shaped friend, but she couldn't think of what to write.

Outside, rain pelted the side of the castle and it was pitch black, despite the fact that it was only noon. Classes were starting tomorrow and all the students were agitated at not being able to go out onto the grounds without being soaked.

Frustrated beyond belief Buffy tossed the papers aside and exited the common room, slamming the portrait as best she could. The Fat Lady wasn't happy, but Buffy ignored her complaints.

Buffy made her way down the deserted corridors towards the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories were located. Giles' room was located down there as well. He had all her weapons, and nothing helped Buffy de-stress most than killing things. Well, that or shopping for shoes.

Buffy approached the portrait that guarded the room. "Password?" the elderly man in the portrait asked.

"Watchers Council." Anyone who actually knew Giles would find this to be an extremely easy password, but for all its purposes, it would keep out the students well enough. Most of them probably didn't even know what a Slayer was, let alone the Watchers Council. "Giles? You in here?"

From a separate room Giles emerged holding a thick leather bound book in his hands. "Buffy, I didn't expect you today. Shouldn't you be with your friends, or outside? Or heaven forbid, studying?"

"You haven't looked outside today have you?" Buffy pulled back the thick velvet drapes to reveal the downpour outside.

"Oh well, yes. I have been rather preoccupied with translating this ancient Sumerian text. It's quite interesting actually. Did you know-"

"Sorry Giles, but I didn't come here to discuss demon text. Save it for class. I did however, come for my weapons, since I can't keep them with me in the dormitories," she pouted. "You know, I'm sure Dumbledore would have no problem giving me my own room," she hinted.

"We discussed this Buffy. You cannot give the students any reason to suspect that you are anything buy a normal witch. You will have to stay in the dormitories. You will however have access to the Room of Requirement for your training."

Buffy sighed. "Fine, can I at least have my weapons? I figure there's enough cover in the Forbidden Forest that I won't get too wet. Besides, I'm bored."

Giles looked thoughtful, before moving to a chest loaded with all of Buffy's weapons. "Here," he said passing Buffy a sword. "But be back for dinner. We don't want your friends to notice your absence."

"Thanks Giles. I'll bring it back later," Buffy called, waving her sword as she left.

_________________________

Buffy moved through the dungeons as quickly as possible. She didn't want to run into anyone while she was carrying a big nasty looking sword covered in demon goo. She made it to the moving staircases and she had almost made back to Giles' room, when the stairs moved. "Why?" she cried, when she realized she was now three levels higher than where she needed to be. She also had no idea how to get back.

"Aww, is the poor Gryffindor lost?"

Buffy spun around, tucking her sword into the hand of a nearby suit of armour. Her jaw dropped. "Spike? I thought you'd died, or gone to bug Angel at the very least."

"Spike? What kind of name is that? I guess you Gryffindors are loonier than I thought. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of my father."

The name clicked in the back of her mind. "Lucius Malfoy," she said to herself. A horrible man. Speaking to Draco she said, "I've heard of your father. I don't know why you say it like it's a good thing though."

"So the new girl has a temper. I like that," he purred. "Even if you are a Gryffindor."

"I can't believe you! You are worse than Spike." Buffy pushed him away, careful to limit her strength. "Crawl back to the dungeons, and leave me alone."

Draco pushed her up against the wall. "What? Scared Summers?"

It took everything Buffy had not to punch him in the nose. Luckily someone else did it for her.

Draco stumbled backwards as Oliver pulled him off of Buffy and punched him, with the force of bludger, in the nose.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Oliver pulled Buffy to him, and while she wasn't traumatized, she couldn't resist the urge to bury her face in his chest, and wrap her arms around him.

"You're a bloody psycho, Wood," Draco hissed, holding his hand to his nose. "You'll regret this."

Save it for the Quidditch pitch, Malfoy. If you come near her again though, I'll make you wish you hadn't come to Hogwarts."

Unable to come up with a retort, or perhaps not wanting to, Malfoy turned and fled down the stairs.

"Oh sure, they don't move for him," Buffy muttered.

___________________

Oliver looked down at the small girl in his arms. Just thinking of Malfoy, made him seem red. "Buffy, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I think mostly, he just wanted to scare me. I've dealt with people like him before. I'm short, I don't look like I'd be hard to overpower. Even if I am a seventh year."

"Well, as long as I'm around he'll never lay a hand on you."

He felt Buffy relax in his arms. "I'm not used to being the one protected. It's always the other way around. Thank-you."

At her statement Oliver wanted to ask what she meant, but he could tell, she wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe one day, but not yet. He had a feeling that there was more to Buffy Summers than meets the eye, but he didn't want to push her. He wanted her to come to him when she was ready.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" she asked.

"I finished the meeting with the Quidditch team and I went back to the common room to find you. Obviously you weren't there, so I when I ran into Professor Giles I asked if you'd seen him. He said you'd gone wandering and he didn't know where you were. It was just dumb luck that I found you when I did."

"Well I'm glad you did. Stupid stairs moved on me and I got confused."

"Is that the only reason you're happy to see me?" he teased.

"Well, maybe not the only reason."

"C'mon Buff, let's go to dinner." He wrapped an arm around her waist, hoping he didn't seem too forward, and guided her towards the Great Hall for dinner. He didn't even noticed when Buffy glanced back at the very old suit of armour, holding a very new looking sword, covered in slime.

_____________________

_Dear Willow (and Xander since I know you'll read this over Willow's shoulder)_

_I've been trying for forever to write this letter, because I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, is it right of me, to be enjoying myself when I'm here on a mission? If I get sidetracked will it affect my ultimate goal? Times like this I wish I'd known my mom. I get the feeling she'd have known exactly what to say. And by the way, ignore the blotches, I'm not crying, I just can't use this damn quill. Do you think maybe you could send me a pack of pens when you respond? Pretty please, with a dead demon on top *grins*_

_You should see Hogwarts though. It's everything Giles told us. I wish you guys had been accepted here. You'd do awesome Wills (even though class hasn't started yet, so I actually have no idea, but hey, you're Willow, you'd get an A+ even if was something impossible)_

_You'll never believe it though, I met mini-Spike. You know that Death Eater Lucius Malfoy? Well I met his son, Draco, and he looks just like Spike. I actually thought it was him. Spike hasn't resurfaced yet has he? If he does, tell Faith not to stake him._

_How is Faith doing anyway? She's still good right? I really don't want to have to come back to Sunny D. and put her in another coma. I still feel bad about that. In general how is the Hellmouth? I feel really bad about leaving, but the wizarding world needs me more. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself._

_On a happier note, there are lot of very sexy guys with accents here. It's like boy heaven. But I have my eyes on the Quidditch captain. He's Scottish and so sweet. He saved me from Draco (even though I could have easily handled it, it's the thought that counts right?) And a bonus, he's breathing, has a pulse and not in the military. _

_I miss you guys. And since this school doesn't believe in email, or electricity I might add, I won't be able to keep in touch as much as I like. I'll try and keep you updated on my plans, but I have to be careful with what I say (well, actually write) in case someone else get's my letters. I miss you guys. Make sure Faith stays in line and doesn't die. I don't want to have to visit the new slayer. _

_All my love,_

_Buffy_

Buffy looked down at her only actual attempt at a letter. She frowned because it still didn't seem _right_. Crumpling it up, she tossed it into the waste basket beside the couch and took out a new parchment.

_I miss you guys. Don't let the demons get you down._

_Love_

_Buffy_

Smiling Buffy attached the letter to the owl's leg and set it free. Sometimes, saying less said a whole lot more.

"You coming to bed Buffy?" one of her roommates called from the dormitories.

"Yeah, be right up." Buffy tucked her supplies away and went to bed early for once in her life. Besides, she had school tomorrow, and showing up might actually be a good idea.


	4. Welcome to Class

**Author's Note: **During this chapter I begin to include Dumbledore's Army, and while I know this wasn't created until much later, this is a prime example of my mangled timeline. Also, while DA was created to teach students proper defence and to oppose Voldemort to a certain degree, I've focused much more on the resistance aspect, seeing as they actually have a very capable DADA professor. Any questions please ask, but hopefully it makes enough sense. (I know I've promised Quidditch and it is coming!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Buffy or Harry. They're just coming out to play.

"Yes, Miss Summers?"

"Werewolves shift three times each month; once during the actual full moon, once on the day preceding it, and once on the day that follows."

"Very good, Buf- Miss Summers. Now, who can explain the differences between an average wolf and a werewolf?" Giles paced at the front of the classroom, going over his first lesson.

Buffy smiled to herself. Watching him, she couldn't figure out why he'd never gone into teaching. While he was a great librarian, he was an even better teacher. And clearly he enjoyed it.

Buffy didn't raise her hand, despite knowing the answer from personnel experience. In the end a girl from Ravenclaw attempted to answer the question.

"Werewolves have a longer muzzle," she responded.

"Very good, anything else?"

No one else raised their hand so Buffy decided to answer, even though she was supposed to avoid drawing attention to herself by answering all his questions.

"A werewolf also has the ability to stand on its hind legs, much like a bear. During its transformation it loses all traces of its humanity. It will also bite any human it comes across. Or at least, it'll try."

Giles looked down at his watch. "Yes, very good. Five points for both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. This week's assignment is to write an essay on how to exterminate or subdue a werewolf. I want at least two examples. Class dismissed."

Buffy had started to gather her texts and was moving to leave when Giles came over to her.

"Buffy, I need to talk to you before you leave for your next class."

"No problem." Buffy set her books back on the table. "What's the what?"

"Buffy, I realize that I have assigned this essay, but I don't think you should worry about it. I'm well aware of the fact that you can handle a werewolf. Instead I prefer you to meet me in the Room of Requirement this evening, and we will go over your training schedule. Dumbledore tells me that Voldemort is gaining power. They'll need you sooner than we originally thought."

"Alright Giles. Truthfully I want this to end. I've put it off long enough. I'm as strong as I'm going to be unless the PTB decide to give me a boost, and I'm not dead yet so let's handle this now, before Harry ends up dead. I can tell you from experience, it's not fun."

"Yes well, we can't force this battle; no one even knows where the Dark Lord is."

"Well, worse comes to worse, we can just let him know I'm alive. I'm sure dear old dad would come running," Buffy said bitterly. Tears crept into his eyes.

Giles pulled her into a hug. "Buffy, he is not your father."

"Yeah, just in that biological way." Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right though. For all fatherly purposes, you're my dad." Buffy hugged Giles extra tight.

"Buffy, air!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Yes, well." Giles pulled off his glasses to clean them, as he always did when he was embarrassed or feeling rather awkward. "You really should get to your next class. Meet me after dinner."

"Sure thing," Buffy called as she left. "Love you, Giles."

"I love you too Buffy." Giles just smiled as he watched his Slayer leave for her next class.

_______________

"Oliver! Wait up!" Buffy called. She ran down the corridor, catching the eye of nearly every student she passed, until she collided with Ron as he exited the Transfiguration classroom.

Both ended up on the floor in a tangled heap.

"Sorry! Buffy and crowded spaces are unmixy things. Here let me help you up." Buffy pulled Ron up, setting him on his feet.

"Bloody hell, Buffy. You're like running into a brick well."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, uh, that running into things, I mean people, is a shock, and it is painful, and, and, and I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yeah, you would be rambling," she laughed. "I guess rambling and red hair come as a combo deal."

At that moment, Oliver, Harry and Hermione came rushing over.

"Weren't watching where you were going now, were you Ron?" Harry smirked.

"Buffy are you alright?" Oliver asked concernedly. He looked her over checking her for any damage.

"Oliver, don't worry about me. Bumps and bruises are nothing. It's when you can use your intestines as a belt that you've hit the big league."

The group visibly paled and Buffy laughed.

"Maybe you should be watching where you're going Buffy," Hermione snapped.

" 'Mione," Ron warned.

"No, don't worry about it. It's entirely my fault. I tend to hit things first, look where I'm going second." With that, Buffy took Oliver's hand and began skipping down the hallway once more.

"That girl is incredibly beautiful, but equally strange."

"I think she's already livened Hogwarts up a great deal," Harry said offhandedly. "I think she'd be perfect for Dumbledore's Army. Don't you agree?"

"I don't think she can be trusted," Hermione argued. "There's something off about her."

"I've seen nothing wrong with her. But maybe we should wait and see. We have to be sure she's loyal to Dumbledore and against Voldemort."

"Harry, you shouldn't say You-Know-Who's name when we're in school. We don't want to draw attention to DA," Hermione scolded. "But I don't trust her. I'll look into her before you go and mention DA to her. If there's anything unsavoury about Miss Summers, I'll find it." With that Hermione stalked off to her next class.

"Wow, 'Mione really doesn't like Buffy," Ron commented, still completely clueless.

"Right," Harry sighed. "Come on; let's get to class before Snape tries to take away more points."

___________________

"Buffy, it's about time you arrived. I thought we agreed we would meet immediately following dinner."

"Sorry Giles, I accidentally mentioned my interest in playing Quidditch to Oliver. Big mistake. He loves Quidditch as much as you love moldy old demony books. He would not stop talking."

"Ah, yes. I had heard that Alicia Spinnet had recently transferred out of Hogwarts. That would leave an empty position for chaser."

"That's what Oliver said. I've now gotten myself stuck trying out for the position."

"You would do quite well as a beater with your strength, but I think with your size you could get some good speed. I think you would do well as a chaser," Giles said as he paced until the door for the Room of Requirement appeared. He ushered Buffy inside. "Now of course, I don't want this to interfere with your classes. I've tried to ensure that you have all the knowledge you need, but you are still slightly behind the other seventh years."

"I know Giles. Don't worry about it. I've never even flown a broom before. Chances are I'll fall off and that will be the end of my almost playing Quidditch days."

"Well, you have already shown a great affinity and talent for all things magical, so I see no reason why flying would be an issue."

"Giles," Buffy said softly. "Did my mom ever play Quidditch?"

"Your mother loved Quidditch. She never played because she was afraid of heights, but Joyce never missed a game. That was the only time we ever argued; when our house teams were against each other. She'd get so made when I cheered for Ravenclaw when we scored against Hufflepuff."

Buffy smiled. Giles was the only person she really knew who had known her mother. Most people had forgotten Joyce Summers when she fled from Britain, with Giles help, to escape Buffy's father. But Buffy remembered. Like Harry's mother, Joyce had died so that Buffy could live.

"Buffy? Buffy? Are you even paying attention?"

"What?" Buffy shook her head, clearing her mind of her mother's haunting memory.

"I've been trying to get your attention for nearly five minutes now. I said, you and I will train here, every other day after dinner. I want to work on your defensive magic. Against the Dark Lord your physical skills will not be nearly as helpful as they typically are."

"Alright. Is that it?"

"Uh, yes," he said surprised at how nonchalant she was. "Why don't you just put yourself through your paces before you go patrolling. Dumbledore mentioned something about a troll spotted in the woods. I would like you to take a look."

"No problem. Anything I need to know about this troll? It is just slice and dice or is there a method to killing these things?"

"Aside from their size, trolls are like most demons. Beheading, or slicing and dicing, as you so elegantly put it, would be most effective."

Buffy nodded and moved over to the punching bag. She slowly worked herself into a rhythm, until she felt limber and well stretched.

"I'm heading out now Giles. I'll be back around midnight if I'm lucky."

"Excellent then. Do be careful of dementors. They can be rather pesky creatures. Just use the Patronus charm I taught you if they won't leave."

"Will do. Pass me an axe please. I don't think that a sword will be useful against a troll."

Axe in hand, Buffy made her way back into the Forbidden Forest, as Giles watched from the window.

__________________

"Buffy's going to try out for chaser?" Harry asked.

"Well, she mentioned that she was interested in Quidditch so I told her about Alicia leaving the team."

"Has she ever played before?" Ron inquired.

Oliver blushed. "I didn't ask."

Fred and George moved closer and pounced on their captain. "Ah, looks like our little Oliver is growing up."

" He just wants his girlfriend on the team."

Ron and Harry bother snickered.

"As long as she can play, she's more than welcome," Harry said. "Besides, whether he's in love with Buffy or not doesn't matter. Oliver's too obsessed with winning to let anyone who's less than perfect on the team."

"What? Is wanting to win a crime?" Oliver asked, trying to look innocent.

"So long as you don't become obsessed and have us practicing before the sun even comes up again," Fred teased.

"Yeah, those posts are hard to see in the dark." George chimed in. "Hey where is Buffy by the way?"

"She mentioned something about meeting Giles," Oliver explained. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. It's almost past curfew and I'm sure she won't want to get caught be one of the Prefects."

"I'm sure she could talk her way out of detention," Hermione said bitterly. She sat off on a couch in the common room away from the boys. While they discussed Quidditch, and Buffy, she was organizing her notes for potions.

As she flipped through the text book, one of her notes slid out of the neatly stacked pile and into the waste basket. She leaned over to pick it up and noticed a crumpled piece of paper that seemed to draw her eye. Putting her own notes away, she smoothed out the crinkled paper. As she read the note, a grin crept across her face.

At that moment Buffy came into the room. She was immediately surrounded by her adoring fans but Hermione's smile drew her attention. "Hermione, you look like that cat that swallowed the canary. Anything up?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing at all," she said, slyly tucking the note she'd found into her books.

Buffy eyed her for a moment before turning towards the girl dormitories. "Well, I'm beat. I'll see everyone in the morning."

"Night Buffy," the group called.

Hermione just smiled to herself before heading to bed herself.

_______________

Aren't I just the meanest? Whatever could Hermione have found *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Anyways, up next the much anticipated (well not actually) Quidditch tryouts. Please **review**.


	5. Quidditch

**Author's Note: **I now present to you Quidditch fun, as promised. You'll notice much of the conversation in the beginning is Oliver's explanation to Harry from the first movie, just because I thought it was a good basic explanation. I've just adjusted it to fit. This chapter is nearly entirely dedicated to Quidditch so I hope you enjoy... and **review**. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer but I try.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BtVS or HP despite my hopes and dreams. Enjoy.

Buffy and Oliver made their way out to the Quidditch pitch, carrying a large wooden chest between them. The rest of the team followed. Fred and George had originally offered to carry the chest so that 'someone as lovely as Buffy' (their words not hers) wouldn't have to, but Buffy had insisted that it was no trouble and she and Oliver had taken the chest between them.

"Alright team. I'm just going to go over the basics with Buffy. Katie, why don't you handle practice for now?"

Katie Bell nodded in agreement before mounting her broom and taking to the sky with the rest of the team.

Buffy stared in awe as she watched the team fly in circles around the pitch. "Okay I'm sorry if I sound like a fan girl, but that is so cool."

Oliver chuckled at her expression. "Okay then. Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker."

Oliver opened the chest and pulled out the largest of the balls. He tossed it to Buffy who turned it over in her hands.

"There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle. The chasers, that's the position you'll be trying out for, handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops."

"So it's like basketball," Buffy mused.

"What? Basketball?"

"It's a muggle sport. I'll explain it later. So please go on. So the chasers try and put the waffle through the hoops right?"

"Quaffle, and yes. The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. You with me so far?"

Buffy nodded. "I think so. What are those?" Buffy asked as she pointed to a slightly smaller balls, which were straining against the restraints that held it in place.

"You better take this." Oliver handed Buffy a wooden club and then carefully removed the restraints. The ball shot out into the sky.

"Okay, carefully now, it's coming back."

Buffy pulled her arm back and whacked the ball, putting a little more force behind it than she needed to. It soared over the castle, passing through the crossed swords of a statue on the roof.

"Not bad Buffy. You'd make a fair beater." Oliver looked to see it coming back. "Uh-oh."

He moved and braced himself to catch it, but Buffy stepped in front of him and absorbed the impact. She cradled it against her chest and while it struggled, it was no match for her Slayer strength. Dumbfounded, Oliver could only point to the chest and she strapped it back in.

"Mind telling me what that was?" she asked.

"Bludger. Nasty little buggers." Oliver moved and opened a small crest revealing a shiny Golden Ball. He placed it gently in Buffy's hand. "This is what Harry has to worry about. The Golden Snitch."

"Aww, it's so shiny. I like this ball."

"You like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"And what does Harry do with it?"

"He catches it, before the other team's seeker. When he catches it, the game's over. If Harry catches it we're basically guaranteed a win."

In Buffy's hand the little Snitch sprouted wings and began to dart about in front of her face. Oliver tried to grab it but it darted just out of his reach each time. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at him. Her hand shot out and she grabbed the Golden Snitch in one smooth motion. "Here you go," she said cheerily as she placed it in his hand. Oliver just watched in amazement once again.

"You're sure you've never plated Quidditch before?" he asked.

"Nope. I had a lot of other, extracurricular stuff that kept me rather busy. Besides, growing up in a muggle centred town would have made it hard to find place to practice anyway."

"Well, judging by how you handled the Snitch and Bludger, you should have no trouble." Oliver passed Buffy a broom.

Buffy just looked at it before sheepishly turning to Oliver. "Aside from sweeping, I don't have a lot of experience around brooms. Homeschooled remember?"

Oliver kicked himself on the inside. Of course she never would have learned to fly! "Then I'll show you," he said confidently.

Oliver held the broom for her while she mounted. "Now all you have to do is push off firmly from the ground. I'll fly up with you and stay close until you've got the hang of it."

Buffy gave him her best 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "That's all there is to it? Push off and go?" she asked in disbelief. "Then again, I have averted apocalypses with less than that," she muttered under her breath.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy pushed off, until she was hovering just above the ground. "Well, I'm not dead yet. That has to be a good thing."

Oliver mounted his own broom and moved so he was beside her. "See? I won't let anything happen to you. Now let's fly a little higher shall we?"

Buffy nodded, and leaned forward, spurring her broom into action. She was nervous but very quickly she mastered the movements of her broom with Oliver's encouragement.

Down below her on the ground she saw Ron and Hermione who had come out to watch Harry practice. She waved and Ron's hand immediately shot up in response giving her a thumbs up. Hermione simply glared. Buffy refused to let herself be bothered by the younger witches behaviour. In truth she reminded her a little of Queen C back in Sunnyhell. Maybe if Buffy got to know her, she wouldn't be so hostile. Buffy understood the anger, she was the new girl and she was moving in on Hermione's territory. Buffy had been the same way when Faith had first shown up in Sunnydale.

She watched as Fred and George flew down shortly after and released the Snitch and then the Bludgers. They shot into the sky and the twins followed after, the Quaffle tucked under George's arm.

"You ready to try playing?" Oliver asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. They won't remember if I make a fool out of myself right?"

"Well, if they do just remember it's your last year."

"Thank god for that."

______________________

Ron and Hermione sat in the stands watching the team practice. Hermione thought that while Quidditch was an enjoyable pastime, she would rather be inside finishing her essay for DADA. Professor Giles had proven to have a passion for teaching and he was by no means a fool like the past teachers, but that didn't mean he had to assign essays at the end of every class. Even she was feeling swamped.

"Did you see that 'Mione? Buffy is incredible on that broom. Wood, would have to be crazy not to take her onto the team."

As if to prove his point, Buffy began a nose dive descent to scoop up the Quaffle before it fell to the ground and she pulled up just in time to avoid hitting the ground herself. From there she proceeded to pass to Katie Bell who passed it back to Buffy as she neared the hoops. She threw the Quaffle and it soared directly past Oliver's outstretched hands.

"Yes, Ron. I'm sure Buffy will make the team." Hermione responded, while not really paying attention.

"Will you come off it Hermione. It's obvious you don't like Buffy but she's done nothing wrong."

"Yet! She's done nothing wrong yet. Buffy Summers is not someone to be trusted. She isn't telling any of us the truth!"

Ron turned his attention from the practice to look directly at Hermione. "What do you know? Have you been sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Never mind Ron. But when she proves to be a liar, just remember I told you so!" Hermione huffed, before storming off down the stairs and back towards the castle.

"Wait! 'Mione!" called Ron, but she was already too far away to hear him. Ron buried his head in his hands. "I'll never understand girls. I probably have a better chance of passing potions."

"Ron! Look out!"

Ron looked up to see his brothers shouting out to him as a Bludger came soaring towards him. Too stunned to move the best he could do was brace himself and wait to be hit, but the pain never came. Cautiously he opened his eyes and looked to see Buffy tumbling to the ground in front of the stands.

_______________________

At that moment everything moved in slow motion for Oliver as he watched Buffy soar past him on her broom. Fred and George had tried to warn Ron about the incoming Bludger but he didn't move, either frozen in shock or just too stupid to move. He couldn't believe it when the tiny blonde had moved in front of the stands, the Bludger catching her across the shoulder.

Oliver swore he could hear the crunch as the Bludger made its impact, the sheer force sending Buffy tumbling off the broom and towards the ground. Oliver tried to grab her, as did both the twins but they didn't reach her in time. Buffy ended up on the ground, the grass crushed around her from the impact.

"Buffy, Buffy! C'mon Buff, wake up," Oliver shouted. "Harry, find Professor Giles and get him to meet us in the infirmary." Harry took off running, leaving his broom. "Fred, George, run ahead and let Madam Pomfrey know that we're coming."

Oliver picked Buffy up in his arms as gently as he could. He was surprised at how light she was but didn't dwell on it as he rushed her to the infirmary. The rest of the Quidditch team was equally concerned and they rushed after their captain.

_______________________

"Madame Pomfrey!" the Weasley twins shouted together, skidding to a halt at the door to the infirmary. Both were panting.

"My goodness. What's going on?" she asked, setting aside the herbal remedies she had been organizing.

"Oliver's bringing Buffy because-"

"-she was hit by a Bludger and then-"

"-she fell off her broom. It was-"

"-at least a 50 foot drop."

Even during a crisis moment, the twins couldn't help but finish the other's sentences until Madam Pomfrey understood what was happening.

"This is why we don't let the inexperienced students play Quidditch. She's never been on a broom. What was Oliver thinking letting her play Quidditch when she's completely new to the sport?"

"Well actually Madame Pomfrey," George explained, "Fred and I accidentally sent a Bludger towards the stand where our darling little Ronny-kins was watching.

"And he didn't have time to move. Buffy flew in front of him so the Bludger hit her instead."

"Buffy actually was playing as if she'd been flying her whole life."

"Quite admirable actually."

At that moment Oliver came into the room with Buffy still cradled in his arms.

"Put her here Mr Wood," Pomfrey instructed. She quickly pushed everyone out and began examining Buffy who was just beginning to regain consciousness as Giles burst into the room.

"Where is she?" he exclaimed. Harry immediately pointed to the back room where Buffy was stretched out. He rushed to her side. "Oh, you poor child. And here I thought for once we could keep you in one piece this year." He gently smoothed the hair from her forehead and he eyes fluttered opened.

"Ugh, what happened Giles? I feel like the Master's drained me all over again."

"Keep still Buffy," Madame Pomfrey scolded. "Your arm is dislocated and you have a number of other broken bones. The fall seems to have done the most damage."

"No biggie. I'm sure I'll be good in the morning," the Slayer responded offhandedly.

"I'm afraid not Miss Summers. You'll be here for a few days."

Buffy bolted up from the bed before Giles could stop her. "I don't think so. See, I'm already good. No need to stay here. I can go, right Giles?" She shot him a look, reminding him how much she hated hospitals since she had watched her cousin die in one. Besides, with her slaying healing it wasn't necessary. Even without the witch's treatment she would be fine in the morning.

"Uh, why yes. Poppy, I assure you that Buffy will be perfectly fine. You've already managed to set the bones and her shoulder. I'll excuse her from classes tomorrow of course, but I see no reason for her to stay here."

"Rupert, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm afraid that is between the headmaster, Buffy and myself. But I promise that no harm will come to Buffy if she is released."

Buffy had to control the urge to stick her tongue out at the medi-witch. "Well if that's all settled, I'll be seeing you around." She darted out before Giles or Madame Pomfrey could stop her.

____________________

Oliver was outside pacing. All he could think about was Buffy. Was she okay? Would she still want to play Quidditch? And most importantly, would he ever get to tell her how he felt?

"Buffy!" the team chorused when she emerged from the infirmary. Relief washed over Oliver.

"Is Ron okay?" was the first thing she asked.

"I'm fine," answered Ron, as he stepped out from behind his brothers. "But are you okay? I mean, you fell pretty far. How can you be okay already? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I should be," she sighed, "but hospitals give me the wiggins. Besides, I'm a fast healer even without treatment. I do however, get out of classes tomorrow. If I were any good at it, I'd do the snoopy happy dance. That's more Xander's thing though."

Oliver frowned. He didn't like her brushing off her injuries as if they were nothing, but he couldn't see any damage now, so he had to accept that she was fine. "So, have we scared you away from Quidditch or do you want the spot?" he asked with a grin. Even where she was concerned, his mind always wandered back to Quidditch.

"Please, it'll take more than that to scare me away. Looks like you've got yourself a new chaser."

The entire team moved to congratulate Buffy, the girls hugging her (gently though) and the twins shaking her hand, trying to be professionals. When Oliver moved forward Buffy threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks for teaching me Oli. And it's not your fault I got hurt. I knew what I was doing."

Oliver smiled at the nickname. "Just don't ever do that again. You have no idea how scared I was when I couldn't stop you from falling. I was afraid I'd lose you."

"I'm afraid it'll take more than a Bludger to get rid of me. Besides, I have a nasty habit of coming back."

He smiled softly at her. "So long as you always come back, I'll be happy." Oliver took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Buffy, would you maybe like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He'd wanted to confess all his feelings, but he still needed more time to build up courage, so far now Hogsmeade was good middle ground.

Buffy could only grin. "I'd be delighted." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek making him blush, and he walked her back to the Gryffindor tower.

_______________________

Yay! Quidditch! I'm very bad at writing about Quidditch but I felt that it needed to be inconcluded. Coming soon: Oliver will confess his feelings to Buffy, and Hermione will confront Buffy and they'll talk. I'm not liking bitchy Hermione so she and Buffy will work things out soon. Might be awhile 'till the next update, I'm struggling with writer's block. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	6. Spying on Buffy

**Author's Note: **Writer's block went away pretty quick once I finally got myself on track. I rewrote this a few times because this chapter hates me (or I hate it, not sure which) but I'm going to just use this version. Even it's awful, or still feels a little off, I'm moving on. Originally I did plan for more Oliver-ness but spying on Buffy took up more than I thought it would so enjoy. Oliver-ness to come! I also want to thank everyone who's been reviewing. It makes me happy. The more reviews I get, the sooner I post new chapters since I have a few already written.

**Disclaimer: **All rights to BtVS and HP belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

________________

"There is nothing to do in this stupid school!" Buffy groaned. Everyone else was sitting in class, while Buffy was supposed to be resting. She felt perfectly fine though.

"Ah, Miss Summers."

Buffy turned to find Dumbledore watching her. "Hello, Headmaster."

"How is your morning so far Miss Summers? Not feeling too bored are we?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Buffy blushed. "Maybe just a little. I've been told to spend the day resting, but I'm not really a fan of sitting around."

"Rupert did mention your accident yesterday. Are you feeling alright my dear?"

"I'm in tip top shape. Slayer healing and all that jazz."

"Quite right. Actually, I would like to discuss something. If you would follow me to my office, Miss Summers?"

"Lead the way, oh great one."

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. "Rupert was right when he said you Americans had a strange sense of humour. I find it thoroughly refreshing."

Dumbledore led Buffy through the empty halls until they came to a large stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee," Dumbledore said. Buffy just gave him a look. "They are an excellent sweet, I prefer them over Cockroach Clusters, thus the change," he explained. Buffy nodded in understanding.

The large gargoyle moved revealing the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. Buffy and Dumbledore made their way up. Dumbledore opened the door at the top, ushering her in. The phoenix, Fawkes, was sitting on her perch but she immediately flew to Buffy.

"Well hello to you too," she said, as Fawkes rubbed her head against Buffy.

"She is indeed an excellent judge of character," the headmaster stated simply, as he sat behind his desk. "Now, Miss Summers, I did not just call you here to stage off your boredom."

"I kind of figured. So what's going on? I gather you have some big bad for me to slay."

"Quite right. I believe you're quite familiar with her..."

_________________________

After dinner everyone was relaxing in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess; Ron was winning, as always, while Hermione watched, giving Harry tips whenever she could. Buffy and Oliver were snuggling on the couch while he tried to help with her homework for History of Magic, the one subject she really struggled with.

"That's it I give up. Too many names and dates. My brain is fried," sighed Buffy. She tossed her book onto the table.

"You sure?" asked Oliver. "We only have one more chapter to cover."

"I'm sure. History and I have never gotten along. Truthfully, Wills read through most of the work and then gave me notes. Giles never even figured it out," she laughed. "I miss her."

"You'll see her again soon. Has she written you?"

"Once. She basically just covered the happenings back home. I figure I'll write her tomorrow. I'll have lots to tell her." Buffy kissed Oliver on the cheek. "I'm gonna go see Giles before I head off to bed," she lied, using Giles as her excuse to go into the Forbidden Forest. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Night Buffy," Oliver said as she left the common room.

____________________________

Hermione looked up from the chess board just in time to see Buffy slip out through the portrait. After finding Buffy's letter to her friends Hermione had gotten even more suspicious of the new student. Based on what she'd figured out from the letter Buffy definitely wasn't telling them the truth about why she was here, and it looked like she'd done some rather evil things; like putting someone in a coma.

Hermione desperately wanted to prove to everyone that Buffy wasn't as perfect as everyone thought. It bugged her that in her few short days at Hogwarts, Buffy had all her friends wrapped around her finger. She did feel bad about how she was treating Buffy but she just wanted to protect her friends from the potential threat. That, and she _was_ jealous. Something about Buffy just didn't sit right.

"Guys," she started, "I think we should follow Buffy."

Ron looked up. "Why? We just heard her say she was going to see Giles."

"But Ron, haven't you noticed that she says that almost every night? And she doesn't return until after curfew."

"Hermione, do you really think she's doing something she shouldn't be?" Harry inquired. "We used to sneak out after curfew all the time. What makes you think there's more to it?"

Hermione sighed. She really hadn't wanted to admit that she'd been snooping but she'd done it for a good reason. Buffy could be evil and she had to protect her friends. "Well," she said hesitantly, "I found this letter Buffy wrote to her friends. She mentions that she's here on a mission and that she's put someone in a coma and she talks about demons and the Hellmouth. I'm afraid she's working for You-Know-Who."

"Hermione how could you!" Ron shrieked. He then at least had the decency to blush when he attracted the attention of half the room. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Buffy is not evil. You are just jealous Hermione."

A very unhappy Hermione stood up and looked at him defiantly. "If you refuse to believe me, then I'll follow her myself." Hermione turned to leave when Harry stopped her.

"You can't go out alone Hermione. You'll get caught. Let me grab the invisibility cloak and I'll come with you."

"I'm coming too," Ron added. "But only so I can see you proved wrong when it turns out that Buffy is just visiting her guardian, like she said."

_______________________

The trio squished together under the invisibility cloak as they made their way through the corridors.

"Where do we start?" Harry asked.

"Why not at Professor Giles' quarters? It's where she said she was going."

"Fine, we'll check there first," Hermione stated.

As they neared the Professor's room the portrait swung open and Buffy and Giles came out together.

"See! She's right where she said she'd be. Can we please go back now?" Ron pleaded.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look what's in Buffy's hand."

Harry and Ron squinted and they could see that Buffy was holding a rather menacing looking crossbow.

Ron gulped, no longer sure how to defend Buffy. "Maybe she and Giles are returning that to Hagrid. We know he has one," he offered weakly.

"C'mon. Let's get closer so we can hear what they're saying." The three inched closer and listened the conversation.

"I can't believe she'd show up here," Buffy said.

"Well, she was never completely sane. You remember what Angel did her."

"But still. I mean, I know she was big on Europe back in the day, but coming near Hogwarts. She's crazier than I thought. At least this way I can get revenge for Kendra. Look, I even brought Mr. Pointy!" Buffy pulled out the former Slayer's favourite stake from her sleeve.

"Very fitting. I'm sure Kendra would be proud."

"It's my fault she's dead though. If I hadn't gone after Angelus-"

"-You would both be dead. Stop dwelling on the past Buffy. You are here for a reason. You must never forget that."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Okay, so maybe you were right. Something is definitely strange."

"I told you," Hermione said dryly. "I have my suspicions but I can't be sure exactly what's going on. Hurry up before they get away." They raced out after Buffy and Giles slipping through the door just before it shot. They followed them into the forest.

__________________

Buffy ambled along slowly through the forest, taking her time. She knew the big bad would come to her. They always did.

"So Giles," Buffy said hesitantly. "I was wondering if maybe I could tell Oliver about my little night job here."

"Buffy, I don't think that is wise. We need your identity to remain a secret."

"But I hate being secret identity girl," she whined. "It's so much easier when my friends know what I am. You let Willow and Xander in on the secret. Even Cordelia knew later."

"Only because they had the misfortune to end up involved."

"You yourself said the main reason I've lived as long as I have is because of my friends. Well they're not here Giles."

A piercing giggle interupted the conversation. "Poor little birds. Out all alone at night. Silly little thing. Miss Edith says you should be tucked in, at home in bed," a voice sing-songed.

"Drusilla. Wonderful to see you again," Buffy greeted.

"It's Spike's little pet. You ruined him you know. Made him all warm. Miss Edith didn't like him then."

"C'mon Dru, you're the one who left him for fungus demon in the first place."

"Well that's just not fun. I miss my Spike. And once I kill you, he'll come back to mummy."

Buffy snorted. "No offense Dru, but without Spike, you're not that scary."

"Buffy, perhaps you should look around," Giles told her.

Turning around, Buffy realized they were indeed surrounded by nearly ten other vamps. "You've made friends! Wonderful. I'd hate for you to die alone."

Buffy raised the crossbow as the first of the vampires came at her and fired the bolt into the chest of the closest one. Before it even turned to dust, Buffy was targeting the next.

On the third vamp the crossbow was knocked from her hands and out of her reach. Without hesitating she pulled Mr. Pointy from her sleeve and slammed it into the chest of another vampire.

"Is that all you got Dru? You need to make better friends," Buffy taunted before ducking to avoid a punch from another vampire minion.

"That's not very nice. Miss Edith says you need to be punished. Best hurry to help your watcher. I had fun with him the last time."

Buffy spun to find Giles trying to fight of two vampires. "Bitch," Buffy muttered, before flinging herself back into the fray.

Buffy kicked the vampire nearest Giles, giving him a chance to stake the other. She and the vampire squared off. It threw a punch that caught Buffy across the jaw, but she was back and swinging almost immediately.

"Slayer," it hissed.

"Slayee," she responded. She lunged at the vampire taking it down to the ground. She dusted it and quickly rolled to avoid the next vampire.

"Buffy!" Giles shouted. "I can handle the last few. Get Drusilla."

Buffy nodded and moved towards the insane vampire. "Alright Drusilla, what is it you want?"

"I want my Spike back," she cooed.

"That's not the only thing. You want to destroy the world; how will Spike help you do that? He can't even kill me."

"The Dark Lord is anxious to see you." Drusilla looked down from her perch to see Giles stake the last of her minions. "Oh no, you've ruined the party. I'll just be going then."

Drusilla turned to leave, planning on disappearing into the night. "Drusilla, wait!" Buffy called. Giles tossed her the crossbow.

"And what does the pretty girl want?"

"To say goodbye," Buffy answered, as she fired the crossbow. Drusilla turned to dust as soon as the crossbow bolt reached her. Her ashes were scattered in the wind.

Giles moved to stand behind her. "So he does have vampires working for him," Giles whispered, as he cleaned the dust from his glasses.

"I guess." Buffy turned away from Giles. "You can come out now," she called.

_____________________

Harry, Ron and Hermione all tensed. "She knows we're here," Ron whispered. "What now?"

"Now, you come out," Buffy called again. "C'mon Ron. Harry, Hermione, I know you're there too. C'mon out from under whatever you have hiding you."

Slowly they peeled the cloak off to face Professor Giles and Buffy. Buffy had her arms crossed and didn't look too happy.

"Did you know we were there the whole time?" Harry asked her.

"Yes."

"Buffy, you knew they were there and you didn't tell me," Giles scolded. "These students could have been seriously hurt."

"They followed me Giles, because at least one of them doesn't trust me. I've saved their lives more times than they'll ever know and they don't trust me. They wanted to see what I was doing late at night, so I let them. They just happened to get a more entertaining show." She turned to face them. "It's not always this exciting," she explained.

"What are you?" Harry asked in awe.

"Human, mostly."

"You're the Slayer," Hermione gasped, having looked it up after reading the letter.

Buffy just nodded. "I knew you'd figure it out. You've been watching me more carefully than anyone. Also, the letter you found pretty much gave it away."

Hermione blushed. "You knew I had it?" Hermione was feeling rather quilty about her behavior now.

"After I threw it out, I realized I should have burned it. By the time I went back for it, the letter was gone. Who else would have found it?"

"And I've been horrible to you, and you've been protecting us all. That's your mission, isn't it?"

"Excuse me, but what's a Slayer?" Ron asked timidly

"Perhaps we should return to the school," Giles suggested. "We can talk in my room. Buffy why don't you go get Mr. Wood," he sighed. "If you're going to be explaining this you might as well do it all at once," he sighed.

Buffy grinned. "You're awesome Giles," she said as she hugged him. Buffy grabbed Harry. "Let's go get Oliver."

"But why do you need me to come?" he asked as she pulled him back towards the school.

"Because I'm not going into the boys dormitories in the middle of the night. I don't think they'd want me seeing them in pj's. I know I wouldn't be too happy if it happened to me."

Giles sighed and turned to face the two remaining students. "Let's get you inside. You no doubt have endless questions." Under his breath he muttered, "How that girl manages to save the world, I'll never know."

Ron and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

____________________

Another chapter finished. Yay! Anyway, like I said not crazy about this chapter but I'm definitely liking this rewrite better than the version with an extremely evil Hermione in it. Next chapter will have a bit of explanation about Buffy's past, not a lot, and hopefully some Oliver-ness since he's being let in on the big secret. **Review **if you want ^_^


	7. So You're Not Evil?

**Author's Note: **Finally got aroung to seeing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I'm inspired to write lot's more now! Just want to point out, that even though it's Harry's third year, Voldemort has already returned (weird timeline again). This is another chapter that didn't wow me, but that's probably just because there's explaining in here, which is dull to write. Hopefully you don't hate it. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

"Oliver!" Harry whispered. He gently prodded the older boy trying to wake him up, without disturbing the rest of the sleeping students. "Oliver, wake up."

"Go away. It's too early for Quidditch," he mumbled.

Harry chuckled. He never thought he'd hear the day when the captain would admit it's too early for Quidditch. "Not Quidditch, Buffy."

Oliver shot up in bed. "Buffy? Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?"

"She's waiting for you. We're going to see Professor Giles."

Oliver was already out of bed pulling on his cloak and shoes. "But she's not hurt right?"

Harry hesitated. He had watched as Buffy took a few good hits from those vampires. He'd just assumed she was okay. "I'm sure she's fine," he responded. "But let's hurry. We've got to go meet Ron and Hermione as well."

The two boys slipped from the room quietly and went down the stairs. Buffy was perched on the back of a chair, waiting. Harry noticed she was rubbing the side of her jaw absentmindedly.

Oliver rushed to Buffy's side. "You're not hurt are you?" He carefully looked her over, checking for any cuts or bruises.

Buffy laughed, pulling his hands down to stop his inspection. "I'm fine. Let's go find Giles though before he has a meltdown."

Buffy led the two boys through the halls down towards Giles' room. "Buffy, what's going on?" Oliver asked her.

"Giles and I are going to give you an extra bonus lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Oliver looked to Harry who just smiled.

The stopped in front of the portrait guarding Giles' room. "Watcher's Council," Buffy stated, and the portrait opened.

Inside Ron and Hermione were seated in two leather arm chairs while Giles was making tea. At the sight Buffy just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned to Giles, "Did you tell them anything yet?"

"Not yet. I thought everyone should be here," he responded, coming over with tea for everyone. Buffy just waved the cup away and settled into Oliver's lap after he sat down. His eyes widened in shock at first, but he quickly grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. He wasn't about to complain.

"You wanna do the whole prophecy spiel?" Buffy asked Giles. "I know how much you love it," she teased.

"Sorry, to interrupt," Oliver said quickly, "but what's going on?"

"Oops! I forgot you weren't one of the ones spying on me." Buffy glared at the three teens, who shrunk back a little.

"Spying?" Oliver looked terribly confused.

"Well, long story short, these three," Buffy pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "decided it would be follow Buffy into the Forbidden Forest night. They saw enough proof to know I'm not a regular witch so now it's truth time."

"And I'm here because?"

"Because I was going to tell you anyway and I don't like keeping secrets from the important people in my life." Oliver smiled to himself, at being considered an important person in Buffy's life.

Giles began his explanation. "You see-"

"Here he goes," Buffy sighed.

"Do you want me to explain or not?" Giles asked impatiently.

"Sorry, you do your thing. I'll just sit here and be a good girl."

Giles gave her a look that said 'I'll believe it when I see it' and moved on to his explanation. "Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers."

"And that girl is me. I'm also known by some as she who hangs around a lot in cemeteries. That's a bit of a motuthful though." Buffy added.

_____________________________

Oliver sat in shock for what felt like forever, going over what had apparently happened earlier that night. The tiny girl in his arms was the Slayer and she had staked a hoard of vampires before he'd even fallen asleep. She fought vampires nightly, and who knows what else. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly to prevent her from ever getting hurt.

"Oliver?" she asked, trying to get his attention. "You alright?" The concern showed clearly in her eyes.

"Just a little shocked, I guess."

"It can be a lot to take in. Easier for you guys I guess, since you know about the whole magic thing. I'm amazed Willow and Xander took it as well as they did."

"So you slay vampires?" Harry asked her.

"Vampires mostly," she admitted. "But anything else that pops up I'll kill. I've taken down a couple trolls in the forest so far. If it's evil, I'll kill it. Unless it's human. I don't kill humans."

Oliver noticed that Hermione was awfully quiet. He would have expected her to be asking the most questions. Apparently Buffy noticed it too.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Buffy asked.

"I feel horrible, after how I've treated you. I knew you were hiding something, I just thought it was something more..."

"Evil?" Buffy supplied.

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"Don't even worry about it. I've been accused of murder before. You being a little protective of your friends is understandable."

Hermione nodded, glad that Buffy understood. She still felt guilty but it was slightly better. "Wait," she said catching on. "You've been accused of murder?"

"Drusilla, the vampire you saw tonight, killed the other Slayer, Kendra. I found the body and got blamed for it. Eventually I was cleared of the charges. I'm just glad Dru's dead. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Oliver frowned at her explanation. "Didn't Giles say that there is only one girl in all the world? How can there be another Slayer?"

"When a Slayer dies, another is called," Giles informed them.

Ron turned to Buffy, shocked. "You've died!" he cried, catching on.

"Only for a few minutes," she said defensively. "This vampire called the Master drank my blood and then threw me in a pool of water. I was so weak I drowned. Xander gave me CPR and I was brought back though. But I was dead long enough for a new Slayer to be called. When she died, Faith was called. She went evil for a while, but now she's watching the Hellmouth for me, while I'm here."

"You mentioned putting Faith into a coma in the letter I found. What was that about?"

"Faith was corrupted. She poisoned Angel, my lover," Buffy paused to squeeze Oliver's hand reassuringly, "and the only cure was Slayer blood. I tried to bring her down to save Angel. I'd stabbed her but she got away. In the end I gave Angel my blood. When I woke up in the hospital Faith was there too, in a coma from her injuries."

Something clicked in Oliver's mind. "You said Angel needed Slayer blood. Is he a vampire?"

Buffy's eyes clouded over slightly. She nodded sadly. "He _was_a vampire. But he had a soul. He'd angered a tribe of gypsies and so to punish him they gave him a soul. This way he'd have to live with all the terrible things he'd done. What they didn't mention was that if he ever experienced true happiness, the soul would be taken from him. He turned back to Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. He killed a lot of people before I finally went to stop him.

"He was planning on using this demon Acathla to basically swallow up the world and send us all to a Hell dimension. I went to the mansion where he was planning his little scheme. Unfortunately Willow didn't tell me she was attempting a spell to restore his soul. When I went to drive the sword through Angelus, he turned back into my Angel. It was too late though. The portal was open. So I kissed, him told him I loved him, and killed him."

Hermione's own eyes began to tear up. "That is so tragic. It was a forbidden love."

A part of Oliver knew that he should probably be jealous of what Buffy had shared with Angel but he found it impossible. He just pulled the Slayer closer, silently letting her know that he was okay with her past. He could have sworn he heard her sigh in relief.

"Why is the Slayer at Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be out fighting evil?" Harry asked, changing the topic.

"I am here to fight evil. Dumbledore asked me to come to Hogwarts to protect the students. Voldemort is now gathering vampires, demons and werewolves to join him. It's my specialty. Also, I just really want him dead."

"Voldemort killed Buffy's mother," Giles said softly.

The four students turned to face him. Almost not believing what he'd just said. "He knew Buffy would be powerful when she was born. He had plans to take her away," Giles explained, leaving out certain details, like why Voldemort really wanted Buffy. "I wanted to protect Joyce and her daughter, so we fled to America. I never thought he'd want Buffy badly enough to come after us."

"But he did," Buffy continued. "I was six months old when Voldemort came looking for me. I was out with Giles that day, when Voldemort came looking for me. My mother refused to tell him where I was, so he killed her."

"I faked Buffy's death, so we could disappear unnoticed. I raised Buffy as a muggle but taught her magic on the side. We were shocked when she was called as the Slayer."

"Mostly, we were just relieved that it meant Voldemort wouldn't have a Slayer at his disposal," Buffy added. "When Dumbledore told me Voldemort had returned, I knew the wizarding world needed me. As far as Voldemort knows, I'm dead. I'm going to try and end this. Though judging by what Drusilla said, Voldemort realizes that a Slayer is here at Hogwarts. Thankfully it looks like he doesn't realize that the Slayer is the same girl that escaped him as a baby."

"So you're here to stop Voldemort," Harry clarified.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm here to help _you _stop him. This is your prophecy, Harry. Just remember, prophecies are tricky. Remember how I died?" Harry nodded. "Well I went down to face the Master even though this prophecy said I would die, because I didn't want him to be able to rise and walk the earth. Turns out if I hadn't gone down there, he wouldn't have been able to rise, because he needed my blood. I really hate prophecies," she huffed.

"That's bloody amazing," Ron said.

Buffy yawned. "Thanks. I like to think so. Listen, I'm really tired. I'll answer any Slayer related questions you can come up with in the morning. Right now, I need sleep."

Giles nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I think it would be best if you all went to bed. Buffy, you can stay here tonight if you want," Giles offered.

"No thanks. I want my own bed tonight. Let's go guys. Oliver and I will walk you kids back," she teased. "Night Giles," she called as she left.

______________________

Oliver stood with Buffy in front of the door to the girl's dormitories.

"Are you sure you weren't hurt," he asked again.

"Positive. I've been doing this for years. You don't need to worry."

"I know," he sighed. "But I do. You're all I can think about. I worry if you're happy, I'm always wondering if you're safe. I can't stand to see you sad." He tilted her chin so she looked into his eyes. "I think I love you Buffy Summers," he admitted.

Very hesitantly he pressed his lips to hers. At first Buffy was still, but soon she responded to the kiss, bringing her arms up to rest around his neck. He pulled back first, afraid of overwhelming her. He blushed. "I'm sorry, should I not have done that?"

Buffy just grinned and rolled her eyes. She pulled him down for another kiss, tangling her hands in his short hair. He pulled her closer to him and his hands wrapped around her waist, slipping under her cloak.

"I think I might just love you too, Oliver Wood."

He grinned. "So are we...?" he trailed off.

"If you want. I'd hope so, after you said you love me."

"I definitely want us to be together." He pulled her in for another, much more passionate, kiss.

"I really don't want to go now, but I'm about to fall asleep in your arms here," she told him.

His kissed her forehead. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

A very happy Buffy, and a very happy Oliver, made their way to bed.

_________________

The next morning Buffy came down to find Oliver, Hermione, Ron and Harry waiting for her. Oliver approached her first, giving her a quick kiss. Buffy looked to the others who were smiling at the display. "I take it you've come up with questions?"

"A few," they admitted.

"Well, ask away. We might as well do this now before breakfast." Her stomach grumbled. "As you can see you don't have that much time," she laughed.

"In the woods, that vampire, Drusilla, called Professor Giles your watcher. What is that?" Hermione asked first.

"A watcher is the Slayer's guardian or mentor. They train and often raise a Slayer. They handle research and work for the Watcher's Council. Only certain girls have the potential to ever be a Slayer so watchers are usually assigned to these girls, so that when they're called, they're already trained."

Hermione smiled in understanding. She already had plans to go to library and research the more factual elements of the Slayer.

Harry asked his question next. "Your friends, Willow and Xander, do they help you slay things?"

"They try. They help mostly with the research, because I don't like having to worry about them while I'm fighting. They do keep me company some nights though. It's a lonely job," she sighed. "But that doesn't mean you three will be coming with me into the forest. Last night was a onetime deal."

A rather excited Ron, who was even more smitten with the blond, now that she was practically a superhero to him, asked his question. "What is the coolest thing you've ever faced?"

Buffy smiled. "I personally like the Judge. He would burn the humanity right out of you, with just a touch. He couldn't be hurt by any weapon forged. So I blasted him with a rocket launcher we stole from the military. He didn't die but by separating the pieces he couldn't hurt anyone."

"That is so cool," Ron exclaimed.

The group began to make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Buffy whispered in Oliver's ear and he smiled and walked on ahead, joining Ron and Harry. Buffy grabbed hold of Hermione.

"You're not still mad are you?" she asked, afraid that Buffy wanted to yell at her.

"Nah, I told you I understand. You were protecting your friends; you didn't like me moving in on your territory. I went through the same thing with Faith. What I wanted was to tell you that you should really make a move on Ron soon."

Hermione blushed, turning a bright red. "What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"Not everyone is as blind as Ron. I can tell you like him. Unfortunately I think growing up in a nearly all male household has made him inept at dealing with females. He's only interested in me because I'm new and shiny. Let him know how you feel and he'll forget all about me."

Hermione looked at Buffy doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me. Before I was a Slayer, I was a cheerleader. We, like, know these things," she said in her best valley girl accent.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe you're right. Thanks Buffy."

Buffy beamed at the younger girl. "Well, now that we're past that whole Buffy is evil thing; I think you and I will be great friends. Or at least we won't be trying to kill each other."

"Maybe. I think I could take you."

"You could try," Buffy corrected.

________________-

Another chapter finished. I know Hermione made a quick turnaround in how she feels about Buffy but I'm leaving it like this, because I wanted Buffy and her to have a bonding moment and like I said, I hate bitchy Hermione. And it also sets it up for a Ron/Hermione relationship should I choose to do one. Not as much Oliver-ness as I'd planned but hey, they're together now. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. Oh yeah, and **review** it makes me really really happy!


	8. Visit from and Old Friend

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's kind enough to review! I'm starting to bring in some more of the Buffy characters. They aren't a permanent instalment but they're fun to write. Also, you get to see more of my pathetic writing about Quidditch. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling. I'm jealous...

_____________________

Buffy sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, surrounded by her fellow members of the Quidditch team.

The big talk of the day was the upcoming Quidditch game. It was the first game of the season and it was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both teams were showing their school spirit and the Weasley twins were already planning a variety of pranks to throw Slytherin off their game.

"Are you ready for the game, Buffy?" Katie asked.

"Definitely. I'm looking forward to taking Malfoy done a peg."

Oliver wrapped an arm around Buffy. "That's my girl." He gently placed a kiss on the side of her neck, causing Buffy to blush. Looking up from her breakfast, she could see the owl's approaching with mail.

The owls soared in dropping the letters and packages down to the awaiting students. Once again the owl delivering Ron's mail crashed and slid along the table coming to a stop in front of Buffy. Laughing she righted the bird and brushed it clean. She passed the mail to Ron and the owl took off, rather unsteadily, with a hoot of appreciation.

The last owl to enter was one with colouring so dark it almost looked unnatural. Its eyes were two different colours, one bright yellow and the other a dull green. It flew down to perch on Buffy's shoulder.

"Well hello there," she laughed. She took the letter and package the owl offered. She broke the wax seal on the letter and pulled out the parchment.

She scanned the letter and when she reached the end she visibly paled. With trembling fingers she moved to the package. She pulled the wrapping off gently and removed the lid from the box. Nestled in the tissue was a very familiar leather duster.

Angelina and Katie both moved to peer over Buffy's shoulder. "What is it?" they asked.

Buffy pulled the duster out so it draped to its full length. A note written on blood red parchment slid out from the pocket. Before Buffy could stop him, Oliver picked up the note and read it. He gasped and passed it back to Buffy. She read it.

_I'll be seeing you Goldilocks. And I'll be wanting the jacket back. I went through a lot to get it._

Buffy stuffed the duster back in the box and shoved the note in her pocket. "I have to go," she muttered, before stalking off.

________________________

"You're sure it's from him?" Giles asked for the sixth time.

Buffy pulled the leather duster from his hands and moved to the tag. She pulled it back and passed it to him. His eyes widened when he saw that neatly embroidered onto the underside of the tag was the name Nikki Wood.

"Do you know of another Nikki Wood that you're not telling me about Giles?" she snapped.

Giles let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess there is no denying that Spike knows of your location. But why would he send you his jacket? He rarely let's it out of his sight."

"Probably because he wants me to know it's him. In case calling me Goldilocks wasn't enough of a clue," she said sharply.

"The question is why would Spike be trying to reach you, and presumably threaten you, when he has been, for lack of a better term, de-fanged?"

Buffy sighed. "What if Spike's gone and aligned himself with the Dark Lord? Spike's been trying for forever to get that chip out of his head. Voldemort is probably one of the few people who can and would take it out. Especially with Spike's record of two downed slayers. He'd be an asset."

Giles mulled it over in his head. "Drusilla did say the Dark Lord wanted to see you. She failed, so he sends Spike," Giles concluded. "You have to be on guard Buffy. One wrong move around Spike and Voldemort could realize exactly who you really are."

"I realize that. And Spike will probably try and come up with a much more complicated plan than Drusilla. He always was the brains behind the operation." Buffy couldn't help by laugh. "That's really sad, that I consider Spike the brains of any operation."

Even Giles couldn't help but laugh. "Keep an eye out for anything strange. If Spike's sent you his jacket it likely means he plans on seeing you quite soon."

"Right, so we're going with vague as the flavour of the week. All we know is Spike plans on coming to me. We have no idea on the time or place or method of destruction."

Buffy stared down at her watch. She swore lightly under her breath. "I gotta go Giles. Oliver will kill me, or maybe deny me smoochies, if I miss the warm up before the game. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I expect to see you in the front row," she informed him.

"You mean I have to go?" he teased.

Buffy threw a book at him. "You better be there or I'll sic Spike on you once I find him."

"Oh no," he said in mock horror. "I had best get my will in order then."

"Why bother. We both know it's all coming to me," she said lightly, before ducking out the door.

_________________

When Buffy entered the Quidditch pitch the team was already up in the air, warming up. She mounted her own broom and in a burst of speed flew up beside Oliver.

"I was afraid you'd be late," he said, the concern evident in his voice.

"And risk you denying me smoochies?" she joked. "Never!" Buffy pulled out of the formation and went up towards the clouds. With her bird's eye view she searched the area. No signs of a certain bleached blond. Except Malfoy. The Slytherin team was entering the pitch to warm up. Scowling Buffy flew down to join her team again.

"Look at them," Fred spat. "They think they're so great with their fancy brooms."

"Bloody gits, the whole lot of them." George added.

"It's not about the equipment boys," Buffy told them as she flew between them. "It's skill. Having a fancy-schmancy broom is useless if you can't fly. Let's show 'em how it's done."

Buffy then sped off towards the Slytherin team, a grinning Fred and George following her.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea," Angelina asked Oliver.

"She's excited. Let her have her fun," he smirked. "Besides, the twins at least listen to her."

________________________

The Gryffindor team made their way out to the field, brooms in hand. The cheers for Gryffindor could be heard from the stands, as could the boos when the Slytherin team came out. Meeting in the centre of the field the captains moved to shake hands.

Marcus Flint was clearly trying to put as much strength behind the handshake as possible but much to his chagrin, Oliver didn't flinch. He just smiled indulgently at the Slytherin captain.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch instructed. "On my whistle. Three...two...one."

Fourteen players took to the sky as Madam Hooch released the Bludger and Snitch. She tossed the Quaffle up and Buffy immediately captured it.

"New chaser, Buffy Summers, has possession of the Quaffle," Lee commentated.

Following closely behind Buffy was Flint and Montague. They moved to either side, blocking her in. They forced her towards the stands until she realized that she would have no other option but to fly under the stands, or crash into them. Dropping the Quaffle down to Angelina, Buffy tore through the red and gold fabric covering the stands and disappeared, while the Slytherin chasers went after Angelina.

"Still no sign of the beautiful Buffy," Lee shouted out, when Buffy didn't reappear. "Johnson moves towards the hoops but she's flanked by Slytherins, Flint and Montague. Ouch, she takes a powerful hit from Montague. It doesn't look like she'll make it!"

Suddenly Buffy shot from the stands and Angelina passed the Quaffle back to her. She threw the Quaffle and it soared through the middle hoop.

"Goal! Gryffindor leads ten to zero. Take that you slimy-"

"Lee!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry Professor. Just telling it like it is." He moved back to commentate the game. "A beautiful save by keeper Oliver Wood. Slytherin now in possession of the Quaffle. Flint passes to Warrington but it's intercepted by Bell. She passes to Johnson who breaks away, narrowly missing a Bludger. Weasley twins beat it back, and it hits an unsuspecting Montague. Ouch, looks like there's blood. Nice work boys! And Potter has spotted the Snitch!"

Harry had been hovering high above the field, eyes peeled for the Snitch, when he saw a flash of gold. Spurring his broom into action he chased after the elusive Golden Snitch. Malfoy noticed and followed.

"Buffy duck," George yelled. He sent a Bludger soaring right through the space where her head had just been.

"Thanks George," she shouted.

Buffy had been scoring most of the goals for the Gryffindor team, with a lot of help from Katie and Angelina. Flint was getting angry with the new chaser.

He came up beside her as she flew behind Katie and slammed into her. The force was nearly enough to knock her from the broom but she held on. The crowd gasped as Buffy dangled from the broom. Buffy saw Katie turn briefly and contemplate coming to the blond's rescue.

"Go!" Buffy shouted. "Don't you dare miss that shot because of me!" Not needing to be told twice, Katie took off shouldering Flint as she did.

"Gryffindor scores!" Lee announced.

Smiling, Buffy started swinging to build momentum and she was able to launch herself back onto the broom. The crowd cheered when she made it back safely.

"Potter and Malfoy are in a race for the Snitch. Potter extends his hand, he reaches out and... He's got it! Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins, two hundred twenty to forty."

The teams landed and the Gryffindors all cheered and indulged in a group hug, while the crowds continued to cheer. Oliver picked his girlfriend up and spun her around. No one was paying much attention to the darkening sky. Setting Buffy down, Oliver cupped her face and kissed her. The Gryffindors cheered even louder. When they pulled apart Buffy gasped. "You know you're gonna have to kiss me like that after everyone win now, right?"

"I don't have a problem with that," he smirked, kissing her again.

Fred and George came up from behind Buffy and they hauled her up on their shoulders. "Party in the common room!" they cheered.

"Do you think I could get an invite?" a voice drawled.

The group turned to face the speaker; a rather out of place looking man, with bleach blond hair and a scarred eyebrow.

Buffy slid down from the twins shoulders. "Spike, what are you doing here?" she asked dryly.

"Didn't you get my present luv?" he asked, tilting his head.

"You mean the jacket? That old thing? I burnt it. Thought it looked a little old."

Spike rushed towards Buffy, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. "You little bitch."

"Put me down Spike. Your jacket is fine." She wrenched herself free from his grip. Turning to the team she calmly instructed them. "Oliver, get them inside. Get Giles down here. Try if you can, to keep everyone in the stands. They're safe there."

"Always did like it when you took control luv."

Buffy turned back to face Spike. "Why are you here?" she growled.

"What? Can't I come and visit and old friend?"

"We were never friends, Spike."

"Don't be like that. I've been through a lot since I last saw you. You know you take the killing for granted. And then it's gone. And you're like; I wish I'd appreciated it more. Stopped and smelled the corpses. But that's all over now. Got myself a new partner. Took that pesky chip out and I'm back to being the big bad. Think you can take me Goldilocks?"

"Well, if you're anything like Dru, then I don't think I'll be having a problem."

Spike growled and vamped out. "You know what I find works really well with Slayers? Killing them."

"So I've heard. Except, I'm still here," she taunted.

"Not for long." Spike lunged at Buffy, pulling her to the ground.

_______________

Cliff-hangers are fun aren't they? Well as you can guess, coming soon: Spike vs. Buffy. **Review** if you love Spike... or even if you don't. Also, any other character you'd like to see make an appearance? Let me know and maybe I'll work them in.


	9. Captain Peroxide

**Author's Note: **You might notice a few BtVS quotes because honestly, Spike has some of the best lines, though I may have tweaked them to be approprirate.

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

______________________________

Spike had Buffy pinned to the ground, his fangs inches from her neck. "Slayer blood is the sweetest," he whispered.

Bringing her knees to her chest Buffy was able to push Spike off. "You have horrible death breath. Maybe you should ask your new partner to throw some breath mints into to the deal."

"Always with the insults. Have you ever considered being nice? You might live longer."

"Says the vampire trying to kill me," Buffy pointed out, as she dodged a punch from Spike and brought her own arm down across his back.

"Technicalities," he said nonchalantly. "You know, the Dark Lord, actually wanted me to ask you to join him. I told him you were incorruptible, but he's so insistent that he get the Slayer on his side. He seems to be afraid you might destroy his little vampire army."

"I wonder where he got that idea," she said sarcastically. "If you by some chance live, tell Voldemort that the Slayer is a warrior of light. I would never join him."

"See that's what I told him. But no, no one listens to the vampire. Oh well, nothing stopping me from putting you out of your misery then luv." Spike's fist caught Buffy in the stomach and she ended up sprawled out on the ground again.

Buffy could hear the gasps and cries from the students, urging her to get up. First a Quidditch match, and now an all out battle with a vampire. Weren't they having a day full of entertainment?

"Buffy!" Giles shouted, finally making his way down the pitch. Buffy rolled out of the way and propelled herself back up. Giles tossed her a long silver sword.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Spike asked, as they circled each other.

Buffy smirked, tossing back words he'd once said to her. "I just like them. They make me feel all manly."

"Well now I'm at a disadvantage," he complained, as he dodged the sword. "I thought you were all about being fair?"

"Notice me not caring. I should have dusted you a long time ago."

Buffy increased her attack, dodging each of Spike's blows and countering with her own. She moved with grace and speed, her attacks nearly always making contact. She even put her cheerleading skills into action, using flips and spins to give Spike the battle he clearly wanted.

Finally though, Buffy managed to bring the sword up to Spike. With a thrust, she plunged the sword through his dead heart. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"S'not wood Slayer. Can't stake a vampire with a sword," he groaned.

"I know." With a final punch to the jaw Spike went unconscious and fell to the ground, sword still protruding from his chest.

______________

"Buffy!" Giles shouted, as he watched his Slayer sink to the ground. The sword she carried, dropping noiselessly beside her. He ran to her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly, as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Students, everyone back to your dormitories. No dawdling in the halls. Follow the prefects," Professor McGonagall instructed. Her voice rang loud over the Quidditch pitch. The other teachers all made their way down to the field to check on Buffy and the unconscious vampire.

"Giles, you have to immobolize Spike. He could wake up and I don't have it in me to fight him again."

Giles merely nodded and pointed his wand at the vampire, immobolizing him, should he wake up. Moving slowly, Giles eased Buffy up and brought her away from Spike. Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick moved to take Spike somewhere where he could be contained.

"Don't kill him, okay?" Buffy rasped. "I want to talk to him first. If he's chained though, we can do that without a fight to the death."

Professor Snape scowled at the idea of having a dangerous creature in the castle but nodded when Buffy glared at him. He'd seen her fight and knew she was something to fear.

More teachers stood in front of the entrance to the pitch blocking students from entering.

"Let me through!"

Buffy looked up to see Oliver trying to push his way through the crowd. "Professor Sprout," Buffy called, "Let Oliver through please."

The professor looked unsure but a nod from Dumbledore had Oliver running towards Buffy. Giles passed Buffy to Oliver's open arms and he hugged the tiny Slayer tightly. He kissed her forehead lightly and she snuggled into his chest.

"So how was the show?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I think anyone who skipped the Quidditch game is going to be very sad that they've missed the encore."

Buffy laughed, the tension melting away. "Take me inside?" she sighed. "My legs have gone all wobbly."

Oliver just grinned and picked his girlfriend up, carrying her inside.

______________________

"The whispering is getting annoying," Buffy complained as she and Oliver walked to class.

"Well you can't blame them. They saw something extraordinary and they haven't the slightest idea what it means. Though I must say, I'm none too happy with looks you're receiving from Hogwarts male population."

Buffy grinned and kissed Oliver quickly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Doesn't mean I won't," he sighed, draping an arm across her shoulder. "What do you think Dumbledore is going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet him and Giles later to discuss Spike. They have him chained up somewhere in the castle."

"You know I want to know the details about Spike right?"

"I know. I'll tell you everything, promise. Just not now. Later when we're in private."

Oliver nodded and the two walked into class, trying to ignore the stares.

___________________

"Miss Summers, thank you for coming."

"Good evening Headmaster," Buffy greeted. "Hey there Giles." Buffy took a seat beside Giles so that they both faced Dumbledore. "How's Captain Peroxide?"

"William is currently restrained on the third floor. He's been complaining something awful about sharp pains in his chest," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"You left the sword in didn't you?" Buffy said knowingly.

"No, that would be cruel," Dumbledore grinned.

"I'm learning a lot about you Dumbledore."

"Like you Miss Summers, I am a never ending puzzle."

"When can I see Spike?" Buffy asked. "I know he's working for Voldemort and now I know that Voldemort wants me on his side. He's afraid that as Slayer I could take out his little army. Spike isn't an idiot. He wouldn't willingly partner with Voldemort if he didn't agree with the overall take over the world scheme. Spike will definitely know something. I want to talk to him."

"Of course, you will be able to talk to him. The other issue we have to discuss though is what we are to tell your classmates." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Albus, is there any way that we can keep that fact that Buffy is a Slayer a secret?" Giles inquired. "The Watcher's Council will not be pleased to learn that an entire school is aware of Buffy's Slayer status."

"I think that we could manage that, but the issue becomes, that we need a plausible story to tell the students. They've just watched one of their classmates fight a vampire and impale it with a sword. They will not accept being told nothing."

"And every professor has been informed of exactly who I am now, correct?" Buffy asked.

"That is correct. In light of tonight's events I have had to inform the entire staff of your... occupation. Before, I had only informed those I trusted implicitly. Unfortunately this does greatly affect our plans for you."

"I never did listen to the rules," Buffy muttered. Buffy stood up from her seat. "Listen; tell the students whatever you want. You want to tell them I'm the Slayer, go ahead and do that. You want to tell them I'm an alien come to destroy the planet, tell them that. Right now, I'm going to see Spike."

Buffy left the room and the two wizards looked to each other. "So what are we going to tell them?"

__________________

Argus Filch stood in front of the door, where Buffy knew Spike was being kept. Buffy didn't see the point. If Spike wanted out, a squib didn't have a chance of stopping him. The same went for any student intent on seeing the big bad.

"No students," Filch growled. "Headmaster's orders."

"Just move Filch. I don't want to hurt you. Besides, Dumbledore has given me permission to visit Spike. He gets lonely you know," she explained with a smirk.

Filch eyed Buffy warily before stepping aside and allowing Buffy entrance. Buffy said a quick thanks before slipping through the door.

The room was bare and the tapping from Buffy's shoes echoed. Only a single torch lit the room. Spike was chained to the back wall, his arms stretched out as far as they would go. His head hung limply as he stared at the floor and the sword was still in his chest.

When Spike didn't look up Buffy assumed he was unconscious once more. She approached him and wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword. With a swift tug she pulled it free.

Spike's eyes shot open and he let out a feral growl, trying to break free from the bonds that held him. Buffy simply stepped back out his reach.

"Why are you here Goldilocks?" he asked, sighing in defeat.

"Why do you think Spike?"

"You've had a change of heart and are going to let me go," he said hopefully. "Maybe even with nice snack," he added.

With a flick of her wand Buffy conjured a chair, not having to worry showing her magic now that Spike was captured, and sat down.

"Bloody hell, you're a witch? That wasn't in the brochure."

"Tell me what you know, Spike. Better yet, tell me what Voldemort knows."

"Well obviously not enough. Wanker didn't even know you were a witch. He just thinks that Dumbledore's gone an' gotten himself a Slayer to help guard the kiddies. Won't he be in for shock, come d-day."

"So he's looking for a Slayer. Why not Faith? She's gone evil before, he might actually have a chance of convincing her to join the dark side."

"He doesn't want her. Says you defeated her before and she's too unpredictable. The big git wants the best. He wants you Goldilocks."

Buffy clasped her hands. "And where do you fit into this scheme Spike?"

"Pretty simple, Dark Lord takes out that little chip and all I have to do is bring him the Slayer, or if I can't get her, I'm supposed to kill her."

"And after that? Did you really think that Voldemort would just let you go after one little mission. Voldemort expects fealty. You'd just be his lap dog. For the rest of you existence," she said, punctuating each syllable.

Spike growled. "I'm no one's lap dog. I'm the big bad, Goldilocks, don't you forget it."

"So, now what Spike? I can't let you go, you know too much. I also don't think I'm willing to stake you, yet."

"I know too much, luv? Now what is it I know too much of?" Spike became quiet and a knowing smile graced his lips. "He didn't know you were a witch. You don't want him too. That's your ace in the hole."

Buffy grinned. "I told Giles you were the brains of the operation. Now let's see if you and I can make a deal, shall we?"

____________________

Another chapter finished. In case you were wondering, it's unlikely that I'll dust Spike, just because he is an awesome character. Spike will probably be a minor character for a little longer because he's fun to write and I might just have a purpose for him later on. Hope you enjoyed. Join the dark side and **review**. We have cookies.


	10. Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to say thanks to all those who have reviewed and keep reading. It makes me happy and definitely makes me update faster. Even though I'm updating pretty quick anyway... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling. If only I'd thought of it first...

________________

"Did you hear...?"

"Did you know...?"

"I heard that..."

The Great Hall was abuzz with rumours surrounding the tiny blond transfer student. While she'd gone to her classes she'd only talked to Oliver and refused to answer any questions despite constant pestering. Buffy had disappeared after her last class of the day and no one had seen her since.

Oliver sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with the Golden Trio of Hogwarts, their heads close together in attempt to have a private conversation.

"Have she and Dumbledore decided what to say to everyone?" Hermione asked.

Oliver shook his head. "She told me that she and Professor Giles were going to discuss what happened with Dumbledore after class. I'm assuming that's where she is now."

"I don't think so mate," Ron whispered. "Look." Ron pointed to the head table where Dumbledore had appeared with Professor Giles. Buffy on the other hand hadn't shown up yet.

Standing from his chair Dumbledore motioned for silence and for the first time that day the room fell to silence.

"Everyone, as you know today we witnessed a truly terrifying and yet extraordinary event. The wards at Hogwarts were breached and a vampire, intent on harming one of our students, entered the grounds. The vampire is no longer a threat and I can assure you that you are all perfectly safe within these walls but you all deserve an explanation. We are faced with difficult times and I will not keep you in the dark.

"As you saw, our very own Buffy Summers defeated and subdued the threat, which has brought about many questions. While I cannot hope to answer them all, I will tell you what I can and Professor Giles will cover more in class. Miss Summers is what we refer to as the Slayer. One girl in all the world with the power to fight the forces of darkness.

"I want to assure you that you are in no danger. You are to treat her as you always have and do try to avoid overwhelming her with your questions. While you are tucked safely in your beds she is out protecting you from creatures which roam the grounds. In fact, she is the first witch to ever be called as the Slayer. I hope you all will take this as a learning experience and continue to go about your regular day to day business. Now, with that out of the way, tuck in!"

As the food appeared on the table, almost instantly the room was filled once more the dim roar of gossiping students.

Up at the teachers table Giles and Dumbledore were once again deep in conversation.

"I fear that the Watcher's Council will be greatly annoyed when they learn that all of Hogwarts is aware of the Slayer," Giles admitted to the elderly wizard.

"Unfortunately Miss Summers will face no doubt face ceaseless questions despite what I've said. She is a strong girl though and I have no doubts that she will pull through. Harder times are ahead for her I'm afraid."

Giles nodded. "So long as the Council does not try and remove Buffy from my care and from Hogwarts I know she will pull through. She's lived on that cursed Hellmouth for the majority of her life. Rumours are nothing."

"I promise you Rupert, that I will not allow Buffy to be taken from Hogwarts. As long as she is here, she will be safe."

______________________

"So Spike, do we have a deal?" Buffy asked. She was pacing in front of the chained vampire and was becoming extremely annoyed. She'd been negotiating with Spike for almost two hours and her stomach was grumbling. A fact that she knew Spike was aware of.

He tilted his head to the side. "I'd shake your hand luv, but I'm a tad chained up here at the moment."

"Spike," Buffy warned, an edge creeping into her voice.

"Alright Goldilocks. You have a deal. I'll go back to the great git and tell him that I've slain the Slayer, allowing you to move about unnoticed and I'll pass along any information that the great one should choose to share. In exchange you grant me free passage when this mess is over and a pint of your sweet blood."

Buffy glared at Spike. "I told you, my blood is not part of the bargain. You have no leverage. You either agree to what I offer you or I will stake you. This is my final offer, Spike."

Spike groaned. "Never did like you Goldilocks. But seeing as I don't have a choice, I'll just nod my head in agreement and be off." He pulled and strained against the chains once more before slumping back to the wall in defeat. "You mind undoing these?"

"Not yet. Once I let you go there's nothing to stop you from going against me. You're going to make the unbreakable vow. I need to be sure that you'll be only loyal to me."

"Great, make me sound like a whipped boyfriend, Goldilocks."

"Shut up Spike. Giles and I will be back later tonight and we'll seal the deal. I have to make an appearance at dinner."

"Hard being famous isn't it luv?" Spike teased. Buffy just stuck her tongue out as she slipped out the room with a quick goodbye to Filch.

_________________

When Buffy arrived at the Great Hall she frowned at the sudden silence. Of course, she wasn't surprised by it, but that didn't make any less annoying. With a quick wave of acknowledgment to Oliver and her friends, she moved up to the teachers table.

They watched her in curiosity as she whispered something to Giles. He nodded in acceptance and she moved back to join them. She continued to smile but Oliver could see that she was still uncomfortable around the constant staring and whispering.

When she approached the table Oliver pulled her down into his lap. He gave her a quick kiss in greeting. "I've missed you."

Buffy smiled. "Missed you too. But right now I am so hungry I can't see straight. Warm cuddly feelings come after food." She slid from Oliver's lap so she was between him and Harry and began loading her plate with food.

"So where were you?" Harry finally asked. He was surprised by how much food she was planning on eating. The plate looked as if it would overflow at any minute.

Between mouthfuls of food Buffy answered. "I was talking with Giles and Dumbledore for a bit about what to tell the masses and then I went to do some interrogating slash negotiating."

"So that vampire is still in the school?" Hermione asked eyes wide.

Buffy nodded. "He and I have history so I didn't really want to stake him. Besides, Spike's all about how he can get the biggest gain. In light of what's happened he can get that through me. We've made a deal."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Oliver asked concernedly. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend making deals with a vampire that had tried to kill her mere hours ago.

"Not really. But Spike could be a valuable asset to us. He can play the part of the spy. I've seen it before. I don't trust him but I do know how can make sure he keeps his word."

The group was quiet for a moment before Ron's eyes opened in shock. "You're planning to make an unbreakable vow," he whispered. "I can believe you'd do that." Then as an afterthought he added, "Will that even work with a vampire?"

"It should. And it's the only way to ensure that Spike doesn't switch sides again when he gets a better offer. Even Spike, with whatever unlife he has, isn't ready for a more permanent death."

"He's not dangerous is he?"

"Spike talks a big game but when it comes to actually following through, it never quite works out how he wants it to. Now don't get me wrong, Spike is dangerous, he's killed two Slayers in the past. But I'm still alive so I'm not too worried."

"And you think you can control him?"

Buffy took a sip from her goblet. "Yep," she answered, popping the p.

They just shook their heads and focused on their food again while Oliver slipped his arm around her waist, refusing to let her go.

_______________________

"Hello William," Dumbledore greeted. He entered the room followed by Giles, Buffy and Harry. Dumbledore had come out of curiosity and the need to ensure that everything was being done safely in his school, Giles had come to perform the spell for the unbreakable vow and Harry had come because Buffy wanted him involved so he could later fulfill his destiny.

"If it isn't good ol' Dumbledore. How you doing old chap?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I've had better days. Though I'm doing better than you I'd say."

"Well I should hope so. Haven't felt this defenceless since that blasted chip was put in my head," Spike muttered.

"What about the time I put you in a wheelchair?" Buffy offered.

"Shut it Goldilocks."

"Now Spike. You're working for me. I suggest you be nice."

"Buffy, please stop taunting Spike," Giles told her.

"Fine, fine. Now can we hurry and get Spike to swear his loyalty to me. Oliver and I have plans tonight."

Giles shook his head and moved to unlock the chains on one of Spike's shackles.

"Now get the other one, Ripper," Spike growled.

"Sorry Spike," Buffy intervened. "You only need one hand for this."

Buffy grabbed Spike and clasped his forearm. Seeing that he had no choice, Spike gripped her forearm as well.

Giles moved forward and tapped his wand to their joined hands, a soft yellow glow wrapped around them, like binds.

Buffy and Giles had already discussed what the three separated terms of the vow would be to ensure there would be no mistakes or confusion.

"Spike, will you remain loyal to Buffy Summers and not betray her, no matter what offer is presented to you by the Dark Lord, or by anyone else?"

"I will," he growled.

"Will you share any and all information with Buffy and keep no secrets from her?"

"I will."

"Spike, will you lay down your life to protect Buffy and ensure her safety?"

Both Giles and Buffy knew this would be the stipulation that angered Spike. Giving his life for the Slayer would be degrading for him, but the term was Giles' suggestion and Buffy had no reason to argue.

"I bloody will no-" Spike began until he remembered how an unbreakable vow worked. "I bloody will. There happy?"

The glowing binding slowing dissipated, sinking into their skin. Buffy looked at Spike and grinned. "So how's it feel?"

"Goldilocks, you owe me for this," he sighed.

"And I appreciate your almost cooperation. Now listen to Giles for a while." Buffy moved to the door. "By the way, have we figured out a way to allow me to contact Spike?" she asked Dumbledore.

"We are still working on it but do not worry, I shall handle it," Dumbledore assured her. "Now go and find your Mr. Wood. I'm sure he's missing you."

"See you tomorrow," she called leaving.

After Buffy left the remaining three wizards sat down, leaving Spike chained to the wall. Spike growled and complained at their treatment of him but merely sighed in defeat when he realized it was useless.

"You do plan on letting me go right? Can't be of much help when I'm chained to a bloody wall all night," he reminded them.

"We'll let you go Spike when we're finished. That should leave you just enough time to find shelter before dawn," Giles informed him. "We want to go over your story before you live. We need to ensure that your story is believable so that the Dark Lord will have no question in his mind that Buffy is dead."

"Gonna be a bit difficult ain't it? How's he gonna know I killed the bird?"

Giles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger with Buffy's initials carved into the hilt. It was one of her favourite weapons for close combat but she'd agreed to hand it over anyway. "It's coated in her blood, though we've altered it to ensure he doesn't learn that she is a witch. All he'll know is that it is the blood of the Slayer. You'll tell him you caught her off guard in the Forbidden Forest and overpowered her, using her own weapon to kill her."

"And if the git doesn't believe me?"

"Then I'm afraid you'll likely be staked. It's no skin off our teeth." Giles shrugged.

"What about the little boy over there?" Spike pointed at Harry with his free hand.

Harry frowned and glared and Spike. "I'm the-boy-who-lived," he said, thinking it would mean something to Spike.

"Right. And Buffy is the-girl-who-died and Voldywart is you-know-who. Seriously, can't we all be on a first name basis again. Much simpler that way. Why do you think I ditched the whole William the Bloody routine?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Please, we have a serious matter to discuss. William, Harry here is prophesized to be the one that must kill the Dark Lord which is why we have brought him. He should be privy to all the important information."

"Well he'll have to get it through Buffy. I didn't _vow_ to tell him anything. Just cause she's got me on a tight leash doesn't mean I won't fight back."

"I think that's the best we'll get from him," Giles said.

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. "We will be in touch William. I can assure you of that."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Spike and the next thing he knew he was unconscious. When he woke up he was in the Forbidden Forest, the bloodied dagger in his hand, and the dawn approaching.

________________

Not a very good chapter but I needed to finish up the Spike problems for now. He will be back though. He's still not exactly good but he doesn't have a choice but to help Buffy now. Anyway, hope this didn't bore you to death. Next chapter will be better I hope. If you're happy and you know it please **review!**


	11. Hogsmeade

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who continue to read and review! You guys really make my day. Hopefully you like this chapter because I'm not sure if I do! It doesn't feel right, but I'm leaving it because it does get across all the necessary info. And yes, I complain about my writing a lot, I am aware of this. More talking. Fun. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

**_Princesakarlita411:_ **Will that plan work? Now we find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**_nightshadowlife:_ **I also noticed that some of the chapters feel a little different, but I couldn't seem to get around it :( I'm hoping to get back to the original mood and everything, but we'll have to see. Buffy's going through a bit of a hard time. Thanks for reviewing!

__________________

_"You think to deceive me?" the hooded figure hissed._

_"Well, that's what I was going for but as you can see it's not exactly working out," the other figure drawled. He was obscured by darkness. It was obvious that he was completely at ease with the situation he had gotten himself into._

_"You treacherous leech. To think that someone as lowly as you could even aspire to employ such trickery towards someone as powerful as me, is laughable. I should kill you where you stand." Red eyes glowed from beneath the hood but the other refused to back down._

_"Ah, but based on what you've just said, you're not going to. You said you _should_ kill me, which means you don't plan to." The man smirked._

_The hooded figure growled at the other man's blasé attitude and raised his hand, a wand grasped tightly in the figure's bony appendage. "Make no mistake, demon," he hissed. "I will kill you."_

_"No you won't," the man said simply, leaning back against the cold stone wall. He ignored the other figures that surrounded him, their faces covered by pale masks. Strangely enough, the man still seemed to be feeling rather at home in the dark cavernous room._

_"You will tell me everything. She is alive. She is my flesh and blood. You will not keep me from her."_

_"Sorry mate. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"I've had enough!" He raised his wand once more pointing it squarely at the man's chest. "Crucio!"_

_The man clenched his teeth in pain, his every muscles seizing up until he could no longer take the pain. He dropped to his knees, bearing down on the floor. When the pain finally passed and the man was able to rise to his feet once more, the curse was used again._

_"Crucio!"_

Harry bolted out of bed, gasping for breath. His forehead was slick with sweat and his scar was throbbing. He reached for his glasses and slid them on as the pain slowly subsided. He looked over to Ron and saw that he was still fast asleep and snoring loudly.

Suppressing a shiver, Harry took his glasses off once more and sank back into bed. He could still hear the hissing voice of the Dark Lord and he couldn't help but wonder what Voldemort had meant by _she is my flesh and blood_ and how it would no doubt affect the coming battle.

_______________

Buffy was smiling widely as she pulled on her leather jacket. Oliver stood in front of her, looking adorable in a black turtleneck. He wore a knitted toque which Buffy continuously adjusted until he playfully swatted her hands away. Seeing her pout he pulled her closer and kissed her soundly. Without thinking his hands slid around her waist to pull her closer before moving up to tangle in her hair. Buffy grinned inwardly, enjoying how confident Oliver had become with her.

The two didn't even realize they were no longer alone until someone cleared their throat behind them. Oliver grinned sheepishly and pulled away as they turned to face the Fred and George.

"Morning," Buffy chirped, not at all minding the looks the twins gave her. Oliver on the other hand was now blushing profusely.

"I take it you're looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade today," George said knowingly.

"I don't suppose you two have plans to visit Madam Puddifoot's now do you?" Fred added, a smirk placed proudly on his face. If it was even possible, Oliver's blush deepened.

"Alright you two, leave poor Oli alone or he might change his mind about taking me on our date."

George bowed mockingly. "Of course. Heaven forbid we deny you your date." George turned and began to exit the common room.

"Don't worry. We'll bug your little Oli _after _your date. That way we can get all the details," Fred teased.

Buffy scowled and shooed Fred. She turned to Oliver. "I'm definitely starting to dislike them. Just a little."

Oliver leaned down and kissed Buffy's cheek. "You don't have to worry. They won't be able to scare me away."

"I'm glad to hear it. Though, if Fred and George are enough to scare you away, I don't think we'd last." Buffy's smile slipped slightly as she said it, remembering how hard it was for her to have a normal, happy relationship.

Seeing her sudden mood change Oliver enveloped her in hug. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered fiercely. "You would have to chase me away before I ever left you. I love you Buffy."

Buffy sighed contentedly. "I love you too. Now let's go on our date." Buffy took Oliver's hand and they made their way out of the castle.

___________________

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. They'd picked a table at the back where they could talk without interruption. Harry had mentioned his latest dream and they'd wanted to discuss it.

"And you're sure that he said _she is my flesh and blood_?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm positive. I'm pretty sure Voldemort was torturing someone for betraying him. He wanted to know where _she _was I think. I couldn't tell who the victim was though. It was so dark."

"Do you think this means that You-Know-Who has a daughter?" Ron asked nervously. He didn't like the idea of the evil wizard having a child, who was no doubt, equally evil.

"I honestly don't know. You'd have thought that someone would have known that he had a daughter. How could something like that be kept a secret?"

"Maybe Dumbledore's been keeping this from you," Hermione suggested. "If anyone would know, you'd think it would be him."

Harry shook his head wearily. "I'm so sick of this. Everyone is keeping things me. It's my life at stake and they don't even tell me the truth."

Hermione and Ron both moved closer to Harry, offering support. "Don't worry, whatever happens we'll stand by you. You need us."

Harry smiled weakly. "That's good to know."

"Look! It's Buffy and Oliver!" Ron said, instantly brightening.

Harry turned to see Buffy and Oliver enter The Three Broomsticks. They both looked happy as they walked hand in hand. Buffy's face was flushed and she was laughing at something Oliver had said.

Waving his arms wildly, Ron tried to get their attention. Buffy noticed and she dragged Oliver over to their table.

Buffy pushed Oliver down into the only empty chair and sat in his lap. "So what's with the long faces? You should be having fun. You know carpe diem? Seize the day. Don't sit and mope when you could be having fun."

"I had a dream last night," Harry told her, knowing it would explain everything.

Buffy instantly sobered, knowing the power of dreams. "What happened?"

Harry looked around cautiously once again, making sure that no one was listening. "Voldemort was torturing someone. I don't know who, I couldn't tell, but Voldemort said something that makes us think that maybe he has a daughter."

Somehow Buffy managed to keep her face composed. "A daughter? What did he say exactly?"

Harry thought carefully for a moment, wanting to make sure that he remembered it correctly. "Something like: _She is alive. She is my flesh and blood. You will not keep me from her."_

"Okay, so I'm going to have to agree that it seems likely that Voldemort has a daughter, or maybe a sister," she added as an afterthought. "Though daughter makes more sense. And based on what you heard I'd say she's not with him and until recently he thought she was dead. Maybe when you defeated him the first time Harry someone took her and put her into hiding?" Buffy suggested. She desperately hoped they wouldn't connect the dots with what they knew about her own past.

"She'd be a bigger threat than You-Know-Who wouldn't she?" Ron asked. "I mean, as his daughter wouldn't she have a lot of power? She's probably already sided with him and they're planning a father daughter bonding moment to take over Hogwarts."

Buffy tilted her head in thought. "She would be very powerful, but probably not trained. I can't see her being hidden in the wizarding world." Buffy didn't even bother to comment on the second half of Ron's statement. "I'll keep an ear to the ground -not literally of course because, well ick- while I'm patrolling. This sounds like recent news so there will be talk. Demons are like high school girls, they always have to spread the news as fast as possible. I'll hear something."

Buffy turned back to Harry. "And you couldn't see who was being tortured?

"It was dark. The dreams are always hazy to begin with. I wish I knew who it was."

"Hey, don't worry," she said lightly. "You'll get wrinkles."

Harry grimaced and playfully punched her shoulder.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You want to look good when they take your pictures for the papers don't you? I have a great moisturizer you could borrow."

Finally easing the tension the group broke out into giggles. Buffy felt the stress ease away, knowing that Voldemort's daughter would be forgotten. At least for now.

_______________

Harry shuddered visibly as another dementor swooped down and disappeared into an alley. "These things are everywhere," he complained.

Oliver nodded in agreement and pulled Buffy closer. Being close to her helped him push away the eerie chill brought on by the dementors.

"You know, I'm surprised they even let us go to Hogsmeade with all these dementors hanging around," Ron commented.

"I think Dumbledore is trying to keep the students from thinking that anything is wrong. If he cancels Hogsmeade then he has to explain why, and he isn't ready to handle the chaos that will cause," Buffy explained.

Ron eyed Buffy carefully. "What do you know?" he asked teasingly. It was common knowledge that Buffy was very aware of the happenings around Hogwarts.

Buffy rolled her eyes in response. "The dementors are here to help keep everyone safe and in line, duh. Most Death Eaters are at risk of going to Azkaban. They won't show up here and risk being caught just in the hopes that they'll run into Harry or a muggle-born they can torture. It also doesn't hurt that they terrify most students to the point that they won't try and sneak out of the school. Aurors can be tricked, dementors not so much."

"Dumbledore must really trust you. You seem to know everything that's going on," Hermione said, thinking about how she always had to sneak around to learn anything.

"No more than he trusts Harry, really. I'm let in on a lot of stuff but not everything; I'm still technically a student here. Mostly I just use common sense. And super girl hearing never hurts," she chuckled. "But in this case it's just common sense. I mean really, the last time the dementors were at Hogwarts was when your godfather escaped Harry. There's been nothing in the news about escaped prisoners so I used my noodle and moved from there!"

The group laughed, still happy to be out and about even with the dementors. Buffy was still being followed by admirers and pestered with questions so it was nice to get out. She'd quickly learned that they tended to leave her alone when she was with someone else. And so, Buffy made it her mission to never wander the castle alone during the day. Oliver didn't seem to mind the extra time it caused Buffy to spend with him.

"So where to now?" Buffy asked. "I'm so not ready to go back to the castle yet."

"We have an hour and a half before we have to be back," Hermione pointed out.

"How about Honeydukes," Oliver suggested. "We all know how much Buffy likes chocolate."

Buffy poked her boyfriend lovingly. "Chocolate is the food of the gods. The sooner you learn that the sooner you have a happy Buffy."

"Honeydukes it is then," Oliver announced. He draped his arm over Buffy's shoulders and they made their way through Hogsmeade once more.

They were approaching the store when suddenly the temperature seemed to drop and Harry visibly paled. "Dementors," he managed to choke out.

Buffy spun and turned to look down an alley. A swarm of dementors were gathering in the shadows. There were more than she'd even realized were present in Hogsmeade.

"My word, what is going on?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Stay here," Buffy ordered. She drew her wand and slipped into the alley. Despite her warnings Oliver had followed Buffy, wanting to ensure that she was safe. Noticing that he had followed her Buffy sighed. "Stay behind me, okay," she cautioned.

The two approached the swarm. Oliver gasped when he saw that the dementors were surrounding a lifeless body. "They're trying to use the Dementor's Kiss." Buffy looked at him, confusion written across her face. "They're trying to steal his soul," he explained.

When the dementors moved enough that Buffy could see the face of their victim she gasped. "It won't work on him," she whispered. Buffy stood back and raised her wand, keeping Oliver behind her. "Expecto Patronum!" she screamed.

Oliver watched in amazement as a silvery gryphon shot from Buffy's wand and charged at the dementors. Instantly the dementors looked up from their victim and stiffened at the sight of the patronus. Standing at their full height the dementors fled and the gryphon roared in triumph before disappearing.

Buffy lowered her want and ran towards the victim. She knelt next to him. "Oh god, Spike," she cried. Spike's eyes were swollen shut, his face was peppered with bruises and blood dripped from gashes along his forehead. The rest of him didn't fare much better. His arm was bent at an awkward angle, his skin was marred with long cuts and strips of his skin was missing. He'd clearly been tortured.

Very slowly, Spike managed to partially open one eye and he tilted his head to look at Buffy. "Daddy wants to see you Goldilocks. Your friends aren't safe," he choked, before falling unconscious once more.

Buffy turned to look at Oliver. He looked shocked, or horrified, Buffy couldn't tell which. She knew he'd heard, and understood what Spike had meant. He took a step away from her. A sick feeling spread through Buffy. Sobbing, she collapsed.

______________________

I orginally didn't plan for things to move this quickly, but hey, it is. I'll be building off this chapter for a little bit and I'm looking forward to it! Thanks for reading and please **review.**

**Question:** If you're reviewing (and I hope you are) I'd love it if you gave me your preference on who Willow should be dating (Oz or Tara) because she is likely going to make an appearance. I don't care who she's with so if you have a preference I'd love to know. Also, she could be single if you really want... Thanks!


	12. Acceptance

**Author's Note: **From now on just assume that I don't like anything I'm writing, okay? And thanks to everyone who gave their opinion on who Willow should be with. If you haven't given your two cents I'd still love to hear because Willow isn't in this chapter quite yet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling...

_**SeaSeraph**__**:**_ I've noticed the rush while writing too, but hey, my parents always said I have no patience. The sooner they got together the better. I've started writing another fic and I'm being more careful about rushing this time. Thanks for reviewing!

_**TearThePetalsOffOfYou**__**: **_I never even thought about the whole, Oz is a werewolf and Voldy wants to recruit them concept! You've given me much to think about! Thanks for reviewing!

_________________

Oliver watched as Buffy collapsed to the ground in tears. He was completely unsure of what to do. He loved her, more than he'd ever realized, but what Spike had said just ran over and over in his mind. _Daddy wants to see you Goldilocks._ Dread settled in his stomach as he realized exactly what it meant. Harry's dream, Buffy's past, Spike's loyalties, it all fit together in a puzzle he wished he'd never solved.

Part of Oliver wanted to pick Buffy up in his arms, and tell her that it didn't matter to him and then smother her in kisses, but then there was another part of him that screamed run; she's the daughter of the world's most evil wizard. Looking down at Buffy, his Buffy, Oliver couldn't see anything but the tiny not-so-helpless girl he'd fallen in love with.

Making his decision Oliver knelt next to Buffy and pulled her into his arms, where she continued to sob. Her tears stained his shirt but he just rocked her gently until she started to calm down.

"Shh, Buffy, it's okay. I don't care," he soothed. "It doesn't matter who your father is. You're still Buffy. My Buffy. You've done too much good to be evil."

"I got your shirt all wet," she sniffled.

"It'll dry," he said simply. "Now let's get you out of here before the other's come looking for you." He ran his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Too late," she whispered. Oliver looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione glaring at the young blond. It was obvious they'd heard what Spike had said and it was obvious they weren't going to accept it like Oliver had.

Buffy opened her mouth to try and speak, to explain, but Harry cut her off. "Save it. What, were you just waiting for the right moment to hand me over to Voldemort? I trusted you!" he bellowed. Buffy flinched at his words.

Oliver stood up and faced Harry. "Don't you ever talk to her like that." His voice was low and menacing. Harry fought not to back down from the Quidditch captain, but stood tall.

Harry turned away from Oliver to face Buffy. "Do us all a favour. Go home to daddy," he spat, before exiting the alley and heading back to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ron stared in shock at the mouth of the alley. "I never should have believed you," Hermione whispered. The despair was clear in her voice. "I knew you were evil from the beginning but I listened to you and I gave you a chance. I actually thought you were a good person. You lied," she said as the tears began to fall. Hermione ran from the alley and shooting them one final, angry glare, Ron followed her.

Shaking his head in disgust at their behaviour Oliver knelt next to Buffy. "Buffy, we have to get back to the castle."

Buffy looked up at him, her cheeks stained from her tears. "I can't leave Spike. It's my fault this happened. He wouldn't have been tortured if he hadn't been protecting me. Against his will maybe, but still."

Oliver sighed, knowing that there was no way he could change her mind. He took her hand in his. "There's no way we'll be able to get him back to the castle like this, Buffy."

"I'm not leaving him, Oliver," she stated firmly.

"I honestly don't know what you expect me to do Buffy."

Buffy's eyes lit up. "What about the Shrieking Shack? We can take him there and then go back to the castle. I have to talk to Giles. People I love are in danger. Even if they hate me," she added quietly.

Oliver nodded solemnly, secretly wanting to leave behind the vampire who'd caused the whole mess. He pulled his wand from its holster and pointed it at Spike. "Mobilicorpus._"_

Spikes body lifted off the ground and Oliver was able to move the unconscious vampire to a safer spot. They tried their best to move through alleys and behind the stores to avoid detection. They both knew it was likely that someone would come looking for them soon since it was now well past curfew. Buffy was hoping they would send Giles because he was the only one she could tell the truth to aside from Dumbledore.

They finally reached the Shrieking Shack which looked as dilapidated as ever. It sat alone and reminded Buffy faintly of the mansion where Angel had stayed with Spike and Drusilla. The only problem was that the Shack had no working doors or windows.

"How are we supposed to get him in there?" Oliver asked. He himself had avoided the Shack throughout most of his Hogwarts days, believing it to be haunted.

"Who builds a house with no entrance?" Buffy complained. Neither of them were aware of the secret passage that ran under the Whomping Willow and into the Shack.

"Maybe someone who doesn't want visitors," Oliver suggested nervously.

Buffy just sighed. "Looks like we're going in the old fashioned way." Buffy approached the building and felt the weathered wood, searching for a weak spot. Finding a place that was particularly well worn Buffy stepped back and kicked.

The wood splintered under the force and with another kick the wood cracked completely, leaving a hole just large enough for them to slip through.

Buffy turned back to Oliver. "Bring him here." Oliver moved Spike and Buffy pulled him into the Shack. "Will you go find Giles?" Buffy asked quietly.

Oliver suddenly looked confused. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know if I should. What about Harry and his friends? I don't think I could handle running into them now."

"I don't want to leave you here," Oliver admitted. "You heard what Spike said. The only place you'll be safe is at Hogwarts. Slayer or not, I can't leave you here. It's too dangerous."

Buffy moved to Oliver who pulled her into a hug. "Thank-you for worrying," she murmured against his chest. "Let's go back. Spike should be fine here until we get a chance to come back."

Oliver carefully took her hand and brought it to his lips. Placing a kiss against the back of her hand he smiled. "Remember, you'll have to chase me away before I'll ever leave you."

_________________

Giles was pacing the halls, becoming more frantic with every second. Buffy hadn't returned from Hogsmeade along with the rest of the students. The only thing keeping him from going out and searching for her was the fact that Oliver Wood and Buffy's other friends hadn't come back either and were probably with her.

Giles hadn't gone to Dumbledore yet but he would have to soon. He knew things with the Dark Lord were coming to a boil and it wouldn't be long until Voldemort made a personnel attack on the school. And all it would take is for the Dark Lord to see Buffy and he would know exactly who she was. He was too powerful to fool for long. Buffy was in danger, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

A cool chill filled the corridor suddenly. Giles turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione entering the school. Giles immediately approached them. "Thank goodness you've returned. Where is Buffy?"

"Probably gone home to find her dad. Maybe you should go join them," Harry growled, before pushing past the Professor. Ron and Hermione followed after him.

Flabbergasted, Giles removed his glasses and cleaned him in his habitual way. "Dear lord," he whispered before taking off to find the headmaster, his robes swirling behind him in a very Snape like way.

In the headmaster's office Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk. His quill moved seemingly on its own across the parchment in front of him while Dumbledore was reading what appeared to be the Daily Prophet. Giles cleared his throat, trying to gain the elderly wizards attention.

Dumbledore looked up from beneath his spectacles. "Rupert, what brings you here? Don't you usually retire to train with Miss Summers during this time?"

"I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worst. It would seem that Mr Potter and his friends have learned the unfortunate truth about Buffy."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly shock, a rare sight. "I see," he said slowly. "That would be problematic. And I suspect that Harry did not take this news well?"

Giles nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid not. He was rather bitter, actually."

"Harry has never been fond of being denied information. Particularly if he feels that it involves him in any way. One of his classmates being Voldemort's daughter would fall under that category. It doesn't help that he considered Miss Summers a friend."

"While Harry's behaviour is bothersome I am more worried by the fact that my Slayer has not yet returned to the school. Buffy would never have told Harry the truth about her origins which means something has happened to bring this to light. Something bad."

"I will send some of the Professors to search for her. This does complicate things Rupert."

"I know," Giles sighed. "Buffy has been dealt a rather unfortunate hand in life it seems. But she is the strongest Slayer to date. I have to believe that it will be enough."

"We can only hope. Without her, Harry does not stand a chance."

_________________

Oliver supported Buffy as best his could. Her strength was quickly fading under her mental strain and she was like dead weight in his arms. "C'mon Buffy, just a little further," he whispered gently.

"I'm just so tired, Oli." Buffy stumbled. She could barely lift her feet anymore.

"Alright, sleepyhead. Enough of that." Oliver picked Buffy up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to the headmaster's office.

When they reached the statue guarding the entrance Oliver stopped. He realized he didn't know what the password was. He looked down to Buffy but she was already asleep in his arms, too tired to stay awake.

Before Oliver could turn away the statue spiralled away to revel a staircase. Dumbledore stood on the stairs. He suddenly looked much older than his one-hundred-sixteen years. A small smile graced his lips. "Bring her up Mr Wood. We have much to discuss."

Oliver carried his girlfriend into the office where Professor Giles quickly took her and set her down on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Giles asked, his voiced straining in an attempt to stay calm. His hands ran over Buffy checking for any injuries.

"Now now, Rupert. Let's be calm. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you sir," Oliver smiled. He turned to Giles. "She is okay, right?"

Giles sighed in relief and returned to his pacing. "She' fine. Barely a scratch. I believe she's just worn herself out. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Oliver sat down in an empty chair. He wrung his hands nervously. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

Giles stopped his pacing. "How did you and the others find out?"

"We ran into that vampire, Spike. He was badly beaten in an alley and surrounded by dementors. They were going to use the Dementors Kiss but Buffy used the patronus charm and they took off. When they left, Spike said something about her father wanting to see her. He also said that her friends are in danger."

Dumbledore stoked his beard thoughtfully. "How did you come to realize that Buffy is Voldemort's daughter if his name was not mentioned specifically?"

"Earlier, before this all hapened, Harry was telling us about a dream he'd had. One of the one's about You-Know-Who. He said he'd seen someone being tortured and that based on what he'd heard, it seemed like the Dark Lord had a daguther. When they saw a very beaten Spike and heard what he said, I'm assuming they connected the dots, just like I did." Oliver stood up and moved to Buffy, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "She doesn't deserve this," he whispered.

Dumbledore continued to stroke his beard and clasped his hands in front of him. "It would seem Harry has been holding out on us. Very well." Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Mr Wood, if you would please take Miss Summers to Professor Giles' quarters. I will send for Harry and his friends and when you return we will discuss these recent developments."

Oliver looked at Dumbledore nervously.

"She will be perfectly safe in Professor Giles' room," Dumbledore assured him. Smiling gratefully Oliver carried Buffy out of the room and off to bed.

_________________

And another chapter finished. Sorry about the delay but the site wouldn't let me upload the chapter. I'm sure I have a few people wondering why Oliver just accepted Buffy's past, but I figured Buffy needed at least one person who would stand by her (who better than the delicious Oliver?) and major angst makes me sad, especially considering what's going on in my own life right now. Anyway, hope you don't hate it! Thanks for reading and please **review** (it's the pretty button below;)


	13. Past and Present

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who continue to read and review!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

_______________

Harry and his friends made their way up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall had found them fuming in the Gryffindor common room and had insisted they all follow her. She ushered them into the office before disappearing down the corridor herself. Upon entering the office they saw Oliver Wood sitting in a chair, looking nervous and worried.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snarled.

Oliver glared at the younger wizard. "Listen Potter, you're not my favourite person right now either and if I had a choice I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be with Buffy, but Dumbledore wants to talk to you, to us, so we're stuck with each other."

Harry glared at Oliver but took a seat along with Ron and Hermione, across from Oliver. Awkward silence and glares filled the space; only the soft trills of Fawkes seemed to ease the tension, and even then it was only marginally. Harry and Oliver were currently locked in a staring contest, neither willing to look away and let the other win.

While Ron and Hermione were equally upset, they were doing a better job of keeping their emotions in check.

Finally Professor Dumbledore and Professor Giles emerged and the staring contest ended.

"Lemon drop?" the elderly wizard offered.

Harry leapt to his feet. "When were you going to tell me that the man who wants to kill me has a daughter? And that she attends Hogwarts?" he shouted. "Were you just going to let her kill me in my sleep?"

Dumbledore remained perfectly calm while Harry let out his anger. Oliver and Giles were having a much harder time doing so when Harry went on to insult Buffy. Giles had to fight to avoid unleashing Ripper on the young wizard. When Harry finished his tirade Dumbledore merely motioned for him to sit once more.

"Now Harry, we in no way wished to put you in any danger," Dumbledore began. "But you must understand why we didn't tell you." Dumbledore motioned to Harry, reminding him of his angry outburst. "You see, it was necessary to keep Miss Summers' identity a secret. We could not allow Voldemort to locate her."

Giles moved to stand next to Dumbledore. He removed his glasses and began to clean them while he went on to explain."As I told you, I did take Buffy to America to protect her but there is more to the story, as you've by now figured out."

"Professor Giles and Joyce Summers both attended Hogwarts at the same time as Tom Riddle," Dumbledore continued. "The three of them were exceptional students. Joyce's talent for transfiguration was unparalleled to any student I have come across, which I believe is why Tom was drawn to her.

"Of course Joyce was not remotely aware of Tom's existence. She was quite content to remain friends within her own house. She was in Hufflepuff, you know. Her only close friend outside of her own house was Rupert here."

"Joyce and I grew up in the same neighbourhood," Giles said fondly. "We were friends long before we ever attended Hogwarts. We decided we wouldn't let something as silly as being in separate houses end our friendship."

All anger forgotten temporarily the teens in the room leaned forward expectantly waiting for the two wizards to continue to explain Buffy's history.

"It happened on our last day at Hogwarts. I was planning to propose to Joyce once we returned home. We started dating during our seventh year; it was an easy transition from being such good friends." Giles paused to wipe tears from his eyes. "I was waiting for her at the train station. When she didn't show up I got worried. When I found her-" Giles choked up and was unable to continue. He gave a brief apology before leaving to collect himself.

Without hearing it the young wizards and witch knew what Giles had been about to say and even Harry felt remorse at what had happened. Still, Dumbledore felt the need to continue. "Unfortunately, Tom Riddle cornered Joyce and proceeded to rape her, in the sole hopes of producing an heir. Needless to say he succeeded.

"Joyce and Rupert came to me and I helped them relocate to America. Our top priority was keeping Buffy from her father. With Buffy's combined magical powers and her abilities as the Slayer she is easily one of the most powerful witches alive.

"As you've been told Buffy's death was faked so she could be kept hidden from Voldemort. She remained on the Hellmouth because the mystical energy masked her presence. Any magic she performed remained undetected."

"Then why bring her here now?" Harry asked. He was much calmer now but a slight edge still remained in his voice, so all was not quite forgiven. "We were doing fine without her."

"Harry," Hermione gasped. "We were not doing fine. People are dying. If she can help maybe we should let her. I'm not saying we forgive her but if she can stop this, we have to let her."

"No we don't. You've heard the prophecy. It's my destiny. Not hers. So why don't we just send her home."

Oliver stood up and faced Harry. "Would you get off your high horse Potter. The world doesn't revolve around you. You're just upset that someone else has the power to stop him. It doesn't mean you can tear them down."

Harry snarled. "You're only defending her because she's your girlfriend. If it were anyone else you'd be standing here beside me. You wouldn't care who it was."

"You are nothing but a self centred little-"

"Silencio!" Dumbledore roared pointing his wand at the two. Harry and Oliver's argument was stopped and they could only glare at each other. "Enough! You cannot argue amongst yourselves. That is exactly what Voldemort wants. He will expose your weaknesses and use them to his advantage."

Both Harry and Oliver had the decency to look ashamed at their behaviour.

"Harry," Dumbledore admonished. "You must learn to control your emotions. You must learn that a person's origins do not direct their future. Look at muggle-borns, their parents are muggle and yet they develop wondrous powers. You cannot judge a person based on their heritage."

"I'm sorry Dumbledore," Harry apologized.

"All is forgiven. You do have a point though Harry. Defeating your Lord Voldemort is your destiny. Not Buffy's. Though without her I cannot expect you to succeed."

"What does that mean? What haven't you told me?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There is a lost passage to the prophecy that foretells the defeat of Voldemort.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... _and neither can be defeated while the Dark Daughter stands alone_."

Ron frowned. "Now what does that mean? I took Divination but that doesn't mean that I did well."

Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly. "It means Mr. Weasley, that without Buffy, Voldemort cannot defeat Harry and Harry cannot defeat Voldemort. Whoever Buffy combines her power with, will win this war."

"You say that like she might choose You-Know-Who," Oliver growled. "She wants nothing more than to avenge her mother. Why would she ever side with him?"

Giles took this moment to reenter the room. "Because she has friends," he said simply.

_________________

_Buffy ran as fast as she could, her heart beating rapidly. Her feet pounded along the gravel path that weaved between trees and tombstones. Vaulting over an small crypt she came to a clearing filled with shallow open graves._

_She counted. One... two... three... four... five... Five open graves, all waiting to be filled. Buffy's stomach filled with dread as she saw the unconscious bodies littering the ground. Each face she stared into brought tears to her eyes. A hooded figure stood among the bodies. He laughed, the laugh sending chills down Buffy's spine as his eyes bore into her._

_"Time to come home," was all the figure said before turning and advancing on the first of the bodies._

__________________

"Because she has friends?" Ron repeated.

"The reason Buffy has survived as long as she has is because of her friends. Friends she would die for," Giles said. "If he threatens them, Buffy would go to him, no matter the consequences."

"And Spike said her friends were in danger," Oliver concluded. "I assumed he meant her friends here."

Giles shook his head. "Spike wouldn not know if she had friends worth threatening here at Hogwarts. But he does know exactly how much the ones in Sunnydale mean to her."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. "Voldemort knows his daughter is alive now. He will try and sway her to his side. Buffy is a champion of light, it will take drastic measures to accomplish this; such as threatening the people Buffy holds dear."

"So all he has to do is threaten her friends and Buffy will do whatever Voldemort wants? Why does that not make me feel better," Harry groused.

"She will not give up without a fight. It is only when she has no possible way to ensure her friends safety that she'll give in. Buffy is one of the strongest girls I've ever met. She understands the consequences of making difficult choices." Giles sighed, dreading the trials his slayer would soon have to undergo.

Suddenlt Professor McGonagall burst into the room followed closely by Professor Snape. "Headmaster, Miss Summers has fled the school."

"What?" Giles roared. "How on earth did she manage to leave? I thought students couldn't leave the school grounds."

"When did she leave?" Dumbledore inquired. As always, he remained the voice of reasons and kept his emotions in check.

"Not long ago. She set off the wards as she exited the school grounds. From there it would appear that she Apparated," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I was not aware that Miss Summers was able to Apparate," Snape said, shooting a glare at Giles for keeping important information hidden.

"As far as I was aware she wasn't," Giles sputtered.

"Well why aren't you looking for her?" Oliver asked angrily. "We have to find her!"

"There's no need," Dumbledore said simply. "She's returned to the Hellmouth."

__________________

I actually kind of like this chapter! Anyway, you can all look forward to seeing the Scooby Gang next chapter, hopefully. The chapter will most likely be the last one I get up for a week or two since I'll be in British Columbia and then on to Alaska! But if I do have some time to sit down and write in between packing I'll post it right away. Remember **reviews** make for a happy and inspired writer.


	14. Father Daughter Moments

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back and unfortunately I didn't get any writing done while I was away but I finally got around to writing this and I should be updating regularly once more! Sorry if this isn't great but I figure I'll get back into the swing of things again soon. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They really brighten my day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BtVS or HP. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

____________________

Buffy stood alone in the centre of a sparsely lit room. She craned her neck and surveyed the very familiar surroundings. She was in the library of Sunnydale High School. While she'd never been a student herself she'd still spent a lot of her spare time in here with Giles when he'd been the librarian.

Giles had taken the job so that they could keep an eye on the Hellmouth which sat beneath the library but eventually it had come to feel like home. It was there that she had some of her happiest memories. At least until she'd met Oliver. Buffy smiled slightly at the thought.

It was in the Sunnydale library that she'd first learned to use a crossbow, it was there that she and Giles and would relax in the evening while he sorted his books after patrol, and most importantly it was where she'd met Willow and Xander; her best friends in entire the world, her slayerettes, the Scooby Gang. They were everything to her. She couldn't lose them.

Moving across the wooden floor, her shoes clicking quietly along the way, Buffy knelt down in front of a small area rug. Sliding it back, Buffy dug her nails into the edge of the wood and tugged until it came loose in her hand. Tossing it aside Buffy began to pull out weapon after weapon from the hidden stash. She tucked stakes into her jacket sleeves, daggers into her boots, her wand secured her hair in a messy up-do and a crossbow was slung across her back.

Finally after what felt like forever, Buffy thought that she had enough weapons to take out an army of vampires, even though she was actually only going after one evil wizard. Smiling grimly Buffy exited the library and began to head towards Restfield cemetery. "No one hurts my friends," she growled, as she disappeared into the night once more.

_____________________

"The Hellmouth?" Hermione repeated.

In the background a rather stunned Giles was now back into action and packing a duffle bag with what he would consider the essentials; mainly demonic texts, his wand, and a stake. As he moved to exit the Headmaster's office Dumbledore put his hand on Giles shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

"This will be faster," he said, motioning towards a goblet that was sitting on the desk. Giles immediately realized that it was a Portkey.

"Wait!" Oliver exclaimed, stepping towards Giles. "I'm going with you. She's my girlfriend. I need to make sure she's safe."

"I'm afraid I don't have time. Your presence could be distracting for her. If you truly care for Buffy you'll stay here, out of harm's way."

Oliver held his ground, refusing to listen. "For all we know she's walking into some kind of trap. You're going to need all the help you can get to make sure she comes back safely."

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. "With Buffy's return to the Hellmouth it is unfortunately safe to say that Buffy's friends are in danger. I do not want you there. She does not need to be worrying about protecting even more people."

"I'm coming too," Harry said as if he'd heard nothing that Giles had just said. "If Voldemort is in Sunnydale then this involves me."

Giles let out an exasperated sigh. "Is no one listening to me?" he muttered. With a brief nod to Snape he stepped forward and placed his hand on the goblet, while the other professor held back the two straining Gryffindors. With a slight tug at his navel Giles disappeared from Hogwarts.

________________

Buffy approached the wrought iron gates that marked the entrance to Restfield Cemetery. She'd always preferred Restfield over the other local Sunnydale cemeteries, and there were a lot of them. It always promised demonic activity so Buffy was never bored, and after Spike had been chipped he'd made Restfield his home. Whenever Buffy needed a little help in the slaying area she would go to Spike's crypt and he'd usually help. Especially considering demons were the only thing he could hurt at the time.

Now Buffy couldn't help but wish that the vampire was still here in Sunnydale. Buffy made a mental note to check on Spike in the Shrieking Shack once she went back to Hogwarts. _If _she went back to Hogwarts she added mentally. She owed him that much for what he'd risked for her, even if it wasn't exactly by choice.

Buffy followed the main path, which was actually paved until she reached the outer limits of the cemetery. Closing her eyes Buffy reached out, searching for a power source. When she found one her eyes opened and her nostrils flared at the wave of power that washed over her. Buffy veered off the paved path and onto the familiar gravel one from her prophetic dream.

This time Buffy didn't rush. She knew her father wouldn't do any permanent damage to his victims without her there. He'd want her there to witness everything. He had no leverage if his hostages were dead before she showed up.

Focusing on her dream Buffy weaved between trees and tombstones. Vaulting over a small crypt she came to a clearing filled with shallow open graves.

Once again she counted. One... Two... Three... Four... Five open graves all waiting to be filled. Buffy's stomach filled with dread, each face she stared into brought tears to her eyes.

Willow was lying unconscious next to the first grave. Her legs were bent at an awkward angle and blood oozed from several cuts on her forehead. Her hair was a tangled muddy mess and Buffy dreaded how much effort it would take to get her flaming red hair smooth and glossy once more.

Lying next to her was Xander. He was turned so that he was facedown but Buffy could see he Voldemort had already done some serious damage. Based on the blood that oozed from his eye socket it looked as though Voldemort had used his wand to gouge out his eye.

Buffy had to fight back a wave of nausea at seeing her friends in such pain. Turning her head to the left she saw the other three bodies.

Oz appeared to be in the best shape of all her friends, being merely unconscious with some minor flesh wounds. Maybe it had something to do with being a werewolf. Buffy could easily picture her father trying to sway Oz to the dark side. Werewolves were powerful allies if you could control them.

Angel had collapsed next to Oz. He was the only one awake and he locked eyes with Buffy briefly before grimacing in pain, his eyes rolling back into his head. Skin was missing from his arms in large strips and it was clear to Buffy that he'd been forced to endure the cruciatus curse more than once on top of that.

Finally Buffy turned to face her father. In his arms was her sister slayer.

"You can't let him win B," Faith whispered, before her head fell limply to the side.

______________

Unfortunately for Giles the Portkey Dumbledore had given him had delivered him right to the outskirts of town. He was standing next to the Sunnydale sign that Spike had once run down with his DeSoto, which was unfortunately nowhere near where he needed to be. Probably.

Pulling the duffle bag over his should Giles began to head into town, hoping he'd be able to locate Buffy in time.

_____________

"She can't help you. Let her go!" Buffy demanded.

"Now, now, my darling daughter. You're in no position to make demands," Voldemort sneered. Faith still remained unconscious in the wizard's arms. "I don't believe in spoiling my children."

"Well asking nicely wouldn't get me anywhere now would it?"

"Didn't your Watcher teach you any manners?"

Buffy growled at his disrespect for her Watcher. "It must have slipped his mind. So can we skip past the witty banter portion and move onto the part where I kick your ass and save my friends."

Voldemort snickered and let Faith drop to the ground. "If you insist. But I feel that I should inform you that I have no intention of allowing your friends to leave alive if you do not join me."

"Well that's where you and I have to agree to disagree. You see, my friends and I, we're all going to walk out of this cemetery as a big happy family. And you're going to go and crawl back into whatever cesspool you crawled out of in the first place."

Buffy smirked and pulled her wand from her hair, causing it to cascade down her back.

"You look just like your mother," Voldemort hissed as he raised his own wand. "Now, let's see what you've learned."

Father and daughter circled each other slowly, neither lowering their wands. Buffy struggled to resist the urge to resort to senseless violence. The Slayer in her was begging for a good fight and while using her wand would be the most effective way to free her friends she couldn't help but want to pummel her father black and blue.

Voldemort made the first move, launching a curse directly at Buffy's head. She barely managed to roll out of the way as the curse made contact with a tombstone behind her. It was instantly blasted to pieces which pelted Buffy's back, leaving tiny shallow cuts.

Buffy sprang back to her feet, slowly trying to inch her way closer to her friends before Voldemort could figure out what she was doing. "_Sectumsempra__!" _she shouted.

Unlike Buffy, Voldemort didn't need to avoid the attack and merely blocked it with a flick of his wand. Cursing, Buffy began to strike with more powerful spells, charms and curses, throwing in more physical attacks whenever she could get close enough.

"You're certainly strong," he commented. "With work you could make me proud."

"Do you honestly just like to hear yourself talk? Because I can tell you from my point of view, it's not much fun."

"We'll obviously need to work on your attitude. My daughter must carry herself with grace. You cannot act like an insolent child," he hissed as he launched another curse at her. This time Buffy wasn't fast enough and she was thrown to the ground.

Buffy groaned and tried to clear her head but all she could see were stars and little light squiggles. As her vision cleared she saw her father's hooded figure looming over her.

"I'll give you one last chance, Buffy. Stand by my side and I'll let your friends walk away in one piece. I won't harm them further and they will be offered protection during the coming war. Together, we could be the rulers of an empire. Father and daughter."

Buffy groaned and motioned for her father to come closer, which he happily did.

When Voldemort moved close enough Buffy whispered, "I'll never join you."

__________________

Giles entered Restfield cemetery after tracing a strong power signature. Already he could hear the sound of a fight and what Buffy called the 'witty banter' portion of the fight.

Giles began running, fearing the worst for his young Slayer. He came to a clearing where he could see Buffy and Voldemort facing off. Most rational thoughts left him as he watched Buffy go down after a hit from a powerful curse.

He went to move to her side when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Startled he jumped and turned to face a vampire in full game face.

"Oh, Angel, it's merely you," Giles sighed in relief. "Please, we must help Buffy."

Angel nodded in agreement. "He's powerful. Buffy will not be able to stand against him for long. I will distract him. Get the others to safety. Buffy is afraid to fight to her full extent in case he turns his attention back to her friends."

Giles looked back to the unconscious bodies littering the cemetery ground. He was amazed at how much pain they'd endured at the dark wizard's hands, all for Buffy.

"Please hurry. I can't stand to lose Buffy."

Angel spoke so softly that Giles barely heard him. "Neither can I."

__________________

I was going to finish up the battle between Buffy and Voldemort and rescue her friends but now we'll just have to wait for the next chapter ;) And the Scoobies will actually get lines! Anyways... please **review**.


	15. Reunited

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's hard to believe I've written fifteen chapters already. Still not sure how much longer this will be but I can't see more than ten chapters... maybe. Anyway, once again thank you for the lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Fifteen chapters later and I own nothing. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

______________

For once Buffy didn't have another comeback, she didn't have a plan, and really, she didn't have anything. It felt like the big fight with Angel all over again only this time Buffy couldn't just impale the enemy with a sword. Things would be a lot simpler if Buffy could just go ahead and kill her father but no, that was Harry's job.

Voldemort loomed over Buffy and she tried her best to resist sending him flying with a kick to the chest. Sometimes Buffy couldn't help but think that everything would be easier if she'd just stayed dead after fighting the master. There would be no one threatening her friends that way. But then again, there was that damn prophecy that insisted she was necessary to the defeat of either Harry or her father. For once it would be nice if Buffy's life could be her own.

"This is your last chance Buffy. Join me and everyone can walk away from this."

Buffy let out a hollow laugh. "We can just walk away? What about Xander? Will he ever be able to see perfectly again? And what about Faith? Will she be tempted to join the dark side again? How do I know that what you've done isn't permanent? Every word you speak is dripping with lies."

Voldemort shook his head and smiled, his red eyes gleaming. "Well if that's how you feel. I was hoping to have you join me willingly but if not, well..." he trailed off as he raised his wand.

Buffy braced herself knowing that she was likely going to be subjected to the imperious curse but suddenly Voldemort's wand was plucked from his grip.

"You should really be more careful with this. You can't just wave it around willy-nilly." Angel stood behind Voldemort in full game face twisting the wand in his hand until it finally snapped under the strain. His eyes still reflected pain and Buffy could tell he was struggling to stay standing but as soon as she saw Giles pulling Willow away from the clearing she realized he was just the distraction. And that he needed help.

"Foolish vampire. You think that just because you've taken my wand I cannot defeat you," Voldemort hissed.

"Maybe you can defeat him," Buffy said rising to her feet. "And maybe you can defeat me. But do you really think you can defeat_ us_?"

For once Voldemort's eyes showed fear. He took a step back from the duo who stood menacingly in front of him. Behind him Giles removed the last of the unconscious teens and was drawing his own wand.

"I think it's time you leave Tom," Giles said from behind him. "This is one battle you can't win."

Glancing around Voldemort glared at the wizard, witch and vampire that blocked his path. "Pleasure to see you again, Ripper," he said rather pleasantly. "I do hope that you realize that this will not keep me from my own daughter. She will side with me."

"You will not touch her. I will not let you hurt her like you did Joyce."

"Still bitter over that I see. Personally I don't think it was much of a loss."

Buffy's fist shot out punching her father in his nearly non-existent nose. "Don't ever talk about her. You have no right."

Voldemort chuckled softly at Buffy's spirit before running a bony finger along her cheek. "I'll see you again my darling daughter. Until then..." With a slight 'pop' Voldemort disappeared from the cemetery.

_____________

"C'mon Wills. Open your eyes," Buffy prodded. She was sitting on the couch next to Willow while Giles treated her wounds. She was the only one still unconscious, the others having woken up shortly before.

Xander was in the worst pain, what with having his eye gauged out and while Giles said that it was too late to save the eye by any magical means they could look into solutions for his lost vision in the future. Until then Giles had given him a potion to help deal with the pain and to fight off infections. Buffy just hoped he didn't hate for dragging him into this.

"Don't worry B, she'll wake up soon." Faith put a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Then we'll take down your daddy and save the world. Just like we always do."

Buffy smiled. "Sisters to the end."

"The chosen two," Faith assured her.

"Can I get in on the love?"

Buffy turned back to face a grinning Willow who was struggling to sit up. "You scared me!" she said with a laugh as she hugged her best friend.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No, don't you dare be sorry. This is my fault. I dragged you into this whole mess."

"Buffy," Willow calmed her. "We live on the Hellmouth. Something like this was bound to happen eventually. I'm also dating a werewolf. I flirt with danger daily. Quit literally." They looked to Oz who had the decency to blush and look guilty.

Buffy groaned. "Not helping Wills."

"Sorry," she shrugged, trying to show Buffy that she in no way blamed her for what had happened.

"I might need a parrot," Xander said suddenly.

"Huh?" Willow and Buffy asked together.

"Well, to go with the eye patch, to really complete the look. I think I still have that costume from Halloween."

"Yeah, and don't underestimate the impact of a peg leg," Willow grinned.

"Maybe the hospital can hook you up with a nice one," Buffy added. "Maybe they have two-body-parts for the price of one kind of deal."

"Oh and you know what the best part is? No one will ever make me watch Jaws 3-D again."

The whole group laughed and Buffy hugged Xander. "I missed my Xander-shaped friend."

"We all missed you too Buffy. Good 'ol Sunnyhell just hasn't been the same without or favourite Slayer," Xander said. Faith cleared her throat at the comment, reminding Xander there were two Slayers. "Sorry," he said with a shrug, making no effort to change his statement.

Faith was used to this sort of thing. Everyone idolized Buffy and the Scooby Gang was a tight knit group and it was nearly impossible to worm your way into it. Faith was just happy to have their forgiveness and respect after everything she'd done in the past. Any friendship was just a bonus really.

"So what are we gonna do B? Your daddy seems to be pretty big on getting you to join the dark and unattractive side."

"I agree with Faith there," Xander commented. "Thank god you look like your mom Buffy."

"So he's really your dad isn't he, Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded sadly. "Yeah. And he's pretty much bent on destroying the world. And the worst part is; this isn't even my fight. There's a prophecy that basically says it up to Harry Potter to defeat him. I'm just the power source. I've never felt so helpless."

"So you're like a battery?" asked Xander.

"Not quite," said Giles, who had finished patching up everyone's wounds, including Angel who stood quietly off to the side. "The prophecy implies that if Buffy combines her power with Voldemort than he would be victorious but if she combines her powers with Harry then he would be able to defeat Voldemort."

"Then why not just combine your power with Harry now and end this?" Oz inquired, getting right to the point.

"A spell would be required to accomplish this. Unfortunately the spell required has been, well, lost. I've been searching every text available and have not been able to find anything that would allow for them to combine their powers," Giles explained while cleaning his glasses.

Willow's eyes lit up. "I can help," she stated simply. "You've probably been looking into those wandy-magicky spells since that's the kind of magic that Buffy and Harry can harness, but what if the spell is a Wiccan spell?"

"Good lord, you're right. Why didn't I think of that? Of course the spell could be Wiccan!" Giles exclaimed.

"Then it's settled," Buffy interrupted. "Willow and the rest of the gang will come to Hogwarts to help search for this spell." Buffy turned to Faith. "You know you're included, right? You're part of the gang."

Faith smiled at Buffy. "Someone's gotta stay behind to watch the Hellmouth. The baddies don't stop just cause there's a bigger and badder one trying to end the world. You go B, save the world. Just give me a ring when the big fights going down. I'll be there in a flash."

"That's probably for the best," Giles said. "The Hellmouth must be guarded, especially at times like this."

"What about you Angel? Will you come?"

The vampire smiled and looked to Buffy. "I don't think it would be wise to have a vampire walking around a school filled with students who are well aware of how to kill my kind."

Buffy frowned. "They won't try and kill you. If you don't want to come just say so."

Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't want to come Buffy. It's because I want to that I can't." He motioned for her to move into the hall of the mansion.

Buffy stood across from Angel and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Buffy, we already know that we can't have a normal relationship, which is why I left. You're working on moving on and I don't want to ruin that. You know if you need me I'll come running but until then, I think its best we keep our distance."

"I think a part of me will always need you," Buffy admitted.

"I know what you mean," he said pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on her head. "Just don't get yourself killed. Whether we're together or not, I'm not ready to lose you. I never will be. You're going to pull through this and find someone who can bring you into the light."

"I think I already have," Buffy whispered.

Angel looked down at her. "Who is he?" he asked tightly. It may be what he wanted for her but it still hurt to have to watch the girl he loved move on.

"His name's Oliver. He's one of the few people back at Hogwarts who's stood by me through all of this. I think you'd like him."

"If he makes you happy, then I'm sure I would."

"Thank-you Angel," she mumbled into his chest as she hugged him a final time before returning to her friends.

________________

"Is everyone ready to go?" Giles asked. The Scooby Gang was finally ready to head out to Hogwarts. In the end only Willow and Xander had decided to come and help out with research. Oz had opted to stay back and help Faith deal with the Hellmouth while Angel returned to L.A.

It was hard on both him and Willow but they both understood that this would be best considering Oz's monthly problem and Voldemort's desire to have werewolves on his side.

"I think we're ready," Buffy chirped. Seeing her friends had certainly put her back in a better mood. Suddenly Buffy didn't care what Harry and his friends thought. She knew she had people she could trust with her and now her main goal was finding the lost spell to end the war.

If anyone could do it was her personal research team. Between Willow, Xander and Giles they were sure to find the spell.

Both Willow and Xander were excited to attend Hogwarts and get out of Sunnydale. Giles has assured Willow that she could attend classes with Buffy which had the red-head practically bouncing off the walls in excitement and Giles had told Xander that Dumbledore might be able to do something about his sight.

Buffy was just happy to have the most important people in her life together in one place. It was the best news she'd had in a long time.

"Alright then. Simply place your hand on Buffy's stake and we will be transported to Hogwarts."

Willow eagerly placed her hand alongside Buffy and Giles' while Xander did so hesitantly. The second his hand touched the well worn wood of the stake they were gone.

_________________

Well, coming up next, Willow and Xander at Hogwarts. And don't worry, Angel, Faith and Oz will be back later. Pretty please, leave a review. Oh, and if you like the Hunger Games I've written a Buffy x-over with the books and I would love some reviews!


	16. Here's Buffy! And Willow and Xander Too!

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the lack of updates. I'm back at school and my teachers thought it would be funny to assign as much homework as possible and watch us all run around like chickens with our heads cut off. Anyway, I should (hopefully) updating again. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

__________________

"You've really been living here?" Willow asked in awe as she looked around the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Yeah Buff, I gotta say this is pretty cool. It doesn't have its own version of Snyder though does it?"

Buffy shook her head and smiled. "Not to worry. The headmaster here is pretty cool. Definitely not a tiny impotent Nazi, with a bug up his butt the size of an emu."

"Well I for one am thankful for small favours," Xander said with a grin, placing his arms around Buffy and Willow's shoulders. "So what now? The grand tour? The ever popular meet and greet?"

Before Buffy could answer Willow yawned loudly.

"Well I guess that answers that." Buffy smiled.

Giles stood off to the side cleaning his glasses. "I believe it would be best if we went to see Dumbledore before we do anything else. After that you can all retire for the evening."

"Is it just me or has Giles gotten more British since we last so him?" Willow giggled.

"It's because he's returned to the mother-ship. The second we arrived in England his stuffiness level increased by a solid ten."

"Really G-Man? That fast. I would have thought it would take you at least a full week."

Giles sighed, already missing the peace and quiet he'd been enjoying a mere week before. "We should go and see the headmaster before the students begin swarming the halls. No doubt he already knows we've returned to Hogwarts."

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "He's going to be mad at me isn't he?"

"Dear girl, there is no way he could be mad at you when you did something out of the goodness of your heart. You were saving your friends. Dumbledore understands the importance of family."

"Indeed I do." The group turned to face the elderly wizard. "It's wonderful to see that you've returned safely Miss Summers. And these must be your friends," he said fondly, his eyes twinkling.

"Yep. This is Xander and Willow," Buffy said pointing to each of her friends. "Faith, Angel and Oz decided to stay back on the Hellmouth. They all figured it was for the best," she said sadly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore said while shaking Willow's hand. "I'm honoured to welcome you both to Hogwarts. I've heard wonderful things about you two."

"Buffy, what did I tell you about bragging about how great I am?" Xander joked. "It's just not nice to make other's feel inferior."

Buffy playfully punched Xander in the arm. "Can we get out of the halls? I can hear some of the kids coming."

"Of course. I can see that you and your friends are tired. Why don't you take them to your room? We can talk tomorrow once you've had a chance to rest. Of course, you two are welcome to attend Buffy's classes tomorrow," Dumbledore added.

Willow was practically hopping on the spot. "Really?"

With a smile Dumbledore nodded. No doubt the young Witch would feel right at home in Hogwarts.

___________________

Oliver paced across the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room unable to sit still for any length of time. He had no idea where Buffy was and if she was alright. For all he knew, she could be dead.

"Would you stop pacing," Harry snapped. Tension was still high between the two Gryffindors but Ron and Hermione were trying their best to remain neutral for now.

"You really don't care if she dies do you?" Oliver growled.

"Why should I? She's lied to us all. I don't know how you can just forgive her. Her father is Voldemort."

"Are you missing the part where you need her to defeat Voldemort? The part where she _wants_ to defeat Voldemort" Oliver reminded Harry.

"I'm sure I can defeat him without her," Harry grumbled stubbornly.

Hermione came up behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you heard Dumbledore. It's in the prophecy. We need Buffy to end this."

They heard a snort. "Please, Harry needs me as much as I need another vampire for a boyfriend."

Oliver and Harry spun to see Buffy standing in the doorway, a red-headed girl and man with one eye standing behind her.

Oliver immediately rushed across the floor pulling Buffy into his arms.

"I was so worried about you," he murmured into her hair.

"No need to worry. I always come back." Buffy smiled and kissed Oliver gently before turning back to her friends. "Guys, this is Oliver Wood, my boyfriend. Oliver this is Xander and Willow."

Xander stuck out his hand for Oliver to shake, already liking him more than any of Buffy's past boyfriends. "Always a pleasure to meet one of Buffy's new boy toys."

"Xander!" Buffy scolded. "Just because you just lost an eye doesn't mean I won't use violence to keep you in line."

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "What's the saying? It's only funny 'till someone losses an eye, then it's hilarious? Well, Buffy beating you is hilarious, and you've already lost the eye."

Xander feigned being hurt and wrapped Buffy and Willow in a hug. So far they'd taken to joking about the recent events. They seemed to hurt less that way.

"You seem like a good match for Buffy," Willow said.

While Willow and Buffy talked with Oliver, Xander glanced over to see three teens watching them carefully. The male version of Willow and the bushy haired girl were both merely watching Buffy but the black haired boy was openly glaring at her.

"Hey Buffy?" Xander called. "Who are these three?"

Buffy turned from Oliver. "Oops. Guys this is Harry, Hermione and Ron. Currently the three people who hate me most here at Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter? The great one who's supposed take down your dad? Really?" Xander asked incredulously. "And people are surprised when they find out you're Little Miss Slay-Gal."

Both Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes while Harry continued to glare.

"Listen Harry. I get it. You don't trust me. But if either of us wants to defeat Voldemort we're going to have to work together. There's no way around it. My team is starting research on the lost spell tomorrow and after that we can put an end to this and put the whole thing behind us and we can go our merry ways. Until then, stop being such a prick. No one is gaining anything from it." Buffy put her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

Both Willow and Xander fought to keep from sticking their tongues out at the famous wizard.

"Well?" Buffy demanded.

Harry just grumbled something under his breath before retreating to the boys' dormitory.

"It's gonna take him a little longer," Buffy said with a shrug. She turned to Willow and Xander. "You guys ready for bed?"

They nodded and Buffy turned to Oliver. "You wanna have a sleepover with us?" she said with a grin.

Oliver just nodded, wrapping his arms around Buffy. Ignoring the two remaining Gryffindors, they left for Buffy's private quarters.

_______________

"So there's really a class for potions?" Xander frowned. "Well there goes years of mocking down the drain."

"You'll come up with something," Willow assured him and then when back to copying notes.

Despite her being technically muggle and very similar to a Weasley, Professor Snape had taken a shine to the Slayer's friend. She was so eager to learn; he couldn't help but wish more of his students were like her.

He glared at the blond girl sitting next to her and frowned. "Miss Summers, I do hope that you're taking your own notes, not having Miss Rosenberg take them for you."

Xander snorted. "Buffy would never do that," he murmured under his breath. Buffy kicked him in the leg.

"Of course not Professor Snape." She lifted up a piece of parchment from the desk. "See? I've been all with the note taking."

Oliver snickered beside her as he could see her notes were incoherent and consisted mostly of his and her name scrawled together. He squeezed her hand and she grinned.

"I missed you," he said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I missed you more."

Xander gagged and finally decided he'd had enough of potions class. With Buffy constantly preoccupied with her boyfriend and Willow in full witch mode he felt a bit out of place. "I'm gonna go find Giles," he muttered before leaving the class. "Maybe I'll be able to find that lost spell."

Neither Buffy or Willow really noticed his departure.

_________________

Okay, yes this is short but this chapter really doesn't have any substance it was just a simple chapter to get me back into the updates. Still, the Scoobies made it to Hogwarts, Buffy and Oliver reunite and Harry is still being stubborn. Next up: the search for the lost spell... and something else. Maybe more Draco ;)


	17. Change is in the Air

**Authors Note: **Well, not going to lie, this whole writing again thing, feels out of place. I'm really annoyed with myself for not writing more but I'm determined to try. I'm also almost finished the next chapter of Welcome Home. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I hope I'm not letting you down.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

______________

"I still can't believe it!" Willow exclaimed. "This is the first potion I've ever made that hasn't turned out like soup. How awesome is that?"

"Pretty awesome Wills. If I didn't know any better I'd guess you were a bona fide witch."

"Well I am a witch. Just a wiccan one."

Buffy nodded as they made their way down the corridors towards the DADA classroom. "Just be careful about who you mention that to. Some of the Slytherins won't care if you're a wiccan witch, they'll just know you're a muggle, and they'll make your life hell for it."

"They're really that bad?" Willow inquired as they slid into their seats, waving to Giles as they did.

"Some of them aren't so bad, but most of their parents are Death Eaters. Growing up like that doesn't exactly make you a muggle lover."

"And yet Harry thinks you're the evil one," she snorted.

Buffy shook her head. "I know, it doesn't make sense. But I understand his anger. I still think it's incredibly stupid and that he's being a prick about it, but I do get where he's coming for. It's hard when someone you thought you could trust lies to you. I remember how I felt when I first found out Angel was a vampire. After I'd kissed him. It hurt."

Before Willow could respond Giles cleared his throat to get the class' attention.

"Alright everyone, please quiet down. I know I promised that I would be explaining more about the Slayer to you all, and what better time than now. I'm happy to welcome Buffy back to class after her recent departure from Hogwarts to take care of some business on the Hellmouth."

Buffy just smiled at the half truth that Giles told. Only Willow and Oliver knew any better.

"Seeing as you are all aware of what the Slayer is I thought now would be a good time to allow you all to ask Buffy questions in a controlled environment."

Buffy's eyes widened when she realized he basically wanted her to handle the lesson. She glared at him before moving to the front of the room. "So," she began hesitantly. "What do you want to know?"

________________

Buffy and Giles began the trip to Hogsmeade shortly after classes had ended for the day. Willow and Xander had both wanted to come and see the wizarding village but Buffy had managed to convince them to stay back while she and Giles went off in search of the bleached blond vampire. There would be time for tourist-y things later.

Buffy felt mildly guilty about forgetting the vampire amidst all the excitement of having her friends at Hogwarts, but she was going to make it up to him now. That is, if he was still alive.

"Giles, how long can a vampire last without blood?"

Giles thoughtfully cleaned his glasses. "I do not believe that Spike would die from lack of blood consumption but it would send him into a sort of delirium. He'll be very dangerous when find him if he's awake. He won't be able to control his impulses. He'll only be focusing on blood."

"So basically he'll have gone crazy?" Buffy smirked.

"Uh, well, yes, to put it simply. I will of course wait outside until you have subdued him. Even in his weakened state I will not have the strength to fight him."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "How often do you ever fight vampires without me? Without being knocked unconscious that is."

"Hilarious," Giles said dryly. "Now can we please finish this and return Hogwarts. We have more important things than babysitting vampires."

"I know, I know," Buffy sighed. "But like it or not, he saved my life. I at least owe it to Spike to check on him."

"Your sense of loyalty is what sets you apart from every other teenage girl," Giles said fondly.

"And I just thought it was my keen fashion sense." As they approached the Shrieking Shack Buffy instantly sobered. She put a hand on Giles chest to stop him. "He's in there."

Giles nodded and moved aside, allowing Buffy to slip through the hole she'd made in the wall earlier.

"Spike?" she asked quietly. Knowing the vampire would hear her.

Buffy felt the familiar chill shoot down her spine and soon two cold arms enveloped her. "Missed you Slayer," Spike whispered against her neck.

"Let me go Spike. I don't want to hurt you."

"Never gonna let you go Slayer. Gonna keep you safe and protect you. Gonna love you."

Buffy twisted forward sending Spike sprawling on the ground. "You're right Giles. He's _definitely _delirious."

__________________

When Buffy returned to Hogwarts she had the unconscious Spike suspended in midair trailing behind her. With a little help from Giles she managed to quietly get him secured within the castle once again.

Now she, Willow, Giles and Xander sat around a table in the DADA classroom. Dozens of ancient tomes lay spread out across the table with pages marked and notes scrawled on bright yellow post-its.

"So Buff, how long 'till Captain Peroxide is back to his Slayer hating self?" Xander asked. "I thought I hated the guy before, but this I'm in love with Buffy phase is even creepier."

Giles was cleaning his glasses once again. "I'm afraid it could be weeks before Spike returns to normal. He has gone so long without blood and without any treatment for his injuries that it has begun to affect him mentally as well as physically."

"So you're basically saying you don't know?" Buffy asked wryly.

"Well, I'm sure that I could come up with a reasonable estimation but off the top of my head I'm not entirely sure," Giles sputtered.

"Well I just hope it's soon. Not only is it giving me the wiggins but I can't imagine Oliver will like it much either."

"Ouch," Willow said sympathetically. "That must be hard. Does he even know yet?"

"I haven't told him yet. I'm going to meet him once he finishes with Quidditch practice. He's still not happy that I had to skip it to be research gal."

"Well you might as well have gone. We haven't found anything yet," Xander sighed. "Are we sure this spell even exists?"

"I'm afraid so. And if we don't find it soon we can only assume that perhaps Lord Voldemort has found it first."

"And you've gone through the entire collection of books in the library Giles? Even the forbidden section?" Willow asked. Even the red-headed witch, who loved research was becoming frustrated with the lack of answers.

"I can assure that I searched every book available in this castle. Many of them more than once."

"Then I think the time has come." Willow stood up and placed a hand Giles' shoulder. "Now no matter how horrifying this may seem to you, I'm going to need to use a computer. It's time to surf the web."

"Very funny. I will of course see to finding a way to get computer access. It may take me a day or two considering the lack of technology at Hogwarts."

Willow nodded. "Try and make it fast. We're on a deadline here."

"Aren't we always?" Xander asked glumly.

______________

Buffy stood outside the door of the changing rooms by the Quidditch pitch waiting for Oliver. Across the hall another door opened and out walked Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the Slayer," he sneered. "Staked any vampires this week?"

"Been a little busy," she responded glibly. "Something you needed?"

"Just making sure you're doing your job. Wouldn't want to make it too easy for daddy now would you?"

Before Draco could say anything else Buffy had him pressed against the wall, her forearm digging into his throat until he could barely breathe. "What do you know?" she hissed.

"Just that Voldemort's daughter is the Slayer," he managed to choke out. Buffy reluctantly moved her arm, allowing him gasp for air. "Figured it had to be you since the other one you mentioned isn't a witch."

"What do you want from me then? I know you're a mini Death Eater and all that but if you plan on trying to hand me over to Voldemort I can promise you that won't happen."

Draco suddenly seemed to find his shoes very interesting and wouldn't meet Buffy's eye. "I want out," he said softly. "This isn't what I want. Meeting you made me realize that if you can break free of His grasp then maybe I can too."

"Do you just want to hide behind me or would you actually be willing to help? I won't act as a bodyguard."

Draco looked up and the sincerity was clear in his eyes. "I want to help."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "How?"

"The spell, I don't know what it does or why you need it but I've heard my father talk about it. I can find out if Voldemort has it. I can't get it for you if he does, but I figure at least knowing has to be worth something."

"You're right. We need that spell desperately. If we can't find it I at least need to know to be prepared. We're at war Draco. People die. Can you handle that?"

"I've done things I'm not proud of. I need to make it up to people. I'm not saying I'm going to go around hugging mudbloods and singing Kumbaya but I need to do something."

"You'd better go. Talk to Giles if you have questions." When she saw his confusion at her sudden dismissal she added, "Oliver's coming and he still really doesn't like you."

Draco just smiled softly, something very few people ever saw, and exited the corridor.

"Buffy?" Oliver asked from behind her.

"Right here," she said happily snuggling into his warm embrace. "How was practice?"

"Not as good without you," he admitted truthfully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come. We're getting desperate. We don't know how much time we have until the Dark Lord makes his next move. And now with Spike back we have to worry about that too."

"Spike's back? He's not a threat is he? He's not going to try and hurt you?"

Buffy shook her head. "I wish. He's gone a little loopy from his injuries and the lack of blood. The end result is a vampire who's a little more... in love with me, than before."

Oliver's eyes narrowed and Buffy could tell he was a little jealous. She just kissed him soundly and reassured him. "You don't have to worry. He's harmless and Giles' said he should be back to normal soon-ish."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I but what can we do. As soon as we nurse him back to health we'll set him free in a the nice countryside far away from any humans." Buffy's eyes lit up. "Or maybe while he's like this I could convince him that drinking only pig's blood would make me happy."

"I don't think you should have any contact with him Buffy. He could be dangerous."

"You're right." Buffy wrapped her arms around Oliver once more. "I like that you worry about me. Usually it's me who does the worrying while everyone else sends me off to be their little weapon of mass destruction."

"I promise you Buffy, I'll always worry about you."

______________

Ta-dah! I'm not dead. Or at the very least I am reanimated flesh. So this chapter was mostly filler and I think more will happen soon. Alliances shift, Spike has his own issues and the battle approaches. Oh yes. This should be fun.


	18. Go On Without Me

**Author's Note:** Be seriously proud of me. Two updates in such a short span of time. I am really trying people. Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon.

_______________

"Any luck?" Buffy asked as she and Oliver walked into the room where Willow and Xander were staying.

Willow looked up from the computer and her fingers briefly paused above the keyboard. She shook her head. "Not yet, but I think I'm on to something. I've been talking to this techno-pagan that was part of Ms. Calendar's coven who may have a lead. I'm waiting for a reply."

"How did you find them so quickly? You've only had the computer for what, an hour?"

"After Ms. Calendar died, I kept in touch with some of her contacts. They taught me a lot." Willow smiled at t he memory. "I wish she hadn't died," she said quietly.

"She didn't die Wills. She was murdered," Buffy said sadly. She hated remembering what her ex was capable of but at the same time she had to remember, to remind herself that the evil was always there beneath the surface.

"I didn't forget." Suddenly the computer 'binged' as another instant message popped up on the screen. Willow's eyes darted across the screen as she read the message. "Giles!" she shouted. "I've got something."

Oliver and Buffy moved beside Willow so they could read over her shoulder as Giles came into the room. "What did you find?"

"It looks like it's not so much a spell but a whole ritual. He doesn't have the specifics but it means we've been looking for the wrong thing this whole time."

"While that is rather frustrating it does bring us one step closer. Does your contact have anything else that could be of help?"

Willow scanned the message once again. "Looks like this ritual, whatever it is, hasn't been performed in centuries."

"Why was it performed last time?" Oliver asked.

Not knowing the answer, Willow typed in the question. It wasn't long before they received a response.

Willow, Buffy and Giles instantly paled.

"They just love screwing with me don't they?" Buffy demanded. "I'm disposable. That's how they see me, isn't it."

"I don't get it," Oliver admitted.

Giles sighed. "The last time this ritual was performed, was to bind the essence of the demon with a young girl to make the Slayer."

"And what's wrong with that?" Oliver asked.

Buffy sighed. "Because when they transferred the power, the demon died. They took its powers and gave them to the first Slayer. Without its power and essence the demon couldn't survive. I won't be able to either."

Oliver immediately turned to glare at Giles. "And you'll let her do this? You're going to let her sacrifice herself so Harry Potter can play the hero."

"I don't have a choice, Oli," Buffy said softly. "The thing about prophecies is that they always come true. Maybe not in the way you'd expect it, but they always do. It's not fair, but this is my lot in life. I'm the one girl in all the world who's strong enough to make the sacrifices no one else can." Tears began to form in Buffy's eyes. "I'm sorry," she sniffled, "but I need some time alone. Let me know what you find Giles."

"Giles?" Willow asked quietly.

Giles merely nodded. "Go."

Willow took off down the corridor in the direction that Buffy had disappeared. Oliver moved to follow but Giles put a hand on his shoulder. "Let them go. Buffy needs time to process."

"You say you love her like a daughter, but you plan to let her die," Oliver accused.

"You think I want this?" Giles roared. "If I could I would take her place, but there is nothing I can do. When the first prophecy foretold her death I tried to go in her place. I would do anything to protect her."

Not wanting to listen anymore, Oliver left.

______________

"Buffy?" Willow asked quietly, as she approached the quiet form of her best friend. Buffy had retreated to the top of the astronomy tower and was sitting on the ledge. When she reached her friend she found her crying. Willow enveloped Buffy into a hug and silently held her. "It will be okay Buffy. We always work through it. Together."

"I don't know Willow. Maybe this time, I'm not meant to come back. This isn't some Slayer prophecy that could affect any girl, any slayer. This one is all Buffy."

"We won't let you go Buffy. There are too many people here who will always need you."

"But if I don't, I'll just be enabling a war that could go on for centuries. The only way to end it for good, is to sacrifice myself. One life for thousands. Hell, when I think about it like that, I'd be sacrificing myself at the first available opportunity."

Willow squeezed the tiny Slayer tighter. "Just give us time. There has to be a loophole. We still have to find the details of the ritual anyway."

"You know what you're looking for now Wills. Between you, Giles and Xander, someone will find it any day now. I'm giving you a week. Otherwise, I have to end it. No one else is going to die because I wouldn't." Buffy kissed Willow's cheek. "It won't be so bad. You'll see."

As Buffy left, Willow couldn't help but wonder how it had turned into Buffy comforting her. Already the petite Slayer had resigned herself to her fate. She was ready to die, Willow realized sadly. Her best friend had finally given up.

________________

Oliver burst into the Gryffindor common room, not caring how many people he disturbed. "Potter. Get down here now," he raged.

Slowly Harry emerged from the Boy's dormitory, followed by Ron. Harry had seen Oliver mad before, usually when they lost a Quidditch game, but this was different. He'd never seen the Quidditch captain so livid.

"She's going to die. She's going to die so you can live and be the hero."

"What?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"Buffy. They found the bloody ritual. Buffy isn't going to survive this battle. In fact, it looks like she won't even get to fight. The only way to combine your powers will kill her in the process."

Harry paled. "I... I'm such a bloody pillock."

"You really are. You've been terrible to her since you learned the truth and now she has to die to save you're sorry arse."

"This isn't what I wanted," Harry said quietly.

"I should hope not. Otherwise I'd hurt you to a point that you'd wish You-Know-Who had killed you."

"That's enough!" Both boys turned to find Buffy standing in the doorway. "Fighting won't solve anything." She moved to Oliver's side, pulling him down to her level so she could capture his lips in a searing kiss. "Things don't look good, I know that, but this isn't Harry's fault. He didn't write the prophecy or design the ritual."

"How you can you be so calm?" Oliver asked, finally letting tears well up in his eyes at the thought of losing Buffy.

"There's no reason to be angry," she said simply. "I've tried anger. It doesn't help. If I'm going to die in a week, I want it to be knowing I've made the most out of my life. Knowing that I spent my time with people I love. I've lived longer than any other Slayer. I'm already living on borrowed time. I've known this was coming for a while. I just really thought it would be in battle."

Oliver finally broke down, crying into Buffy's shoulder as she held him, tears streaming down her own face. Harry, felt like a jerk.

__________________

Buffy made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts, drifting silently much like the ghosts that inhabited the halls. She had left Oliver sleeping in the room she was now staying in and she was off to check on Spike. She really needed someone who understood death and wouldn't shy away from talking about it. She just hoped he wasn't quite as delirious as he had been the past few days.

She slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. "Spike? It's Buffy."

Spike stirred from his spot by the fire. Buffy went over and removed the book of poetry from his lap. He slowly opened his eyes. "Slayer?"

"Yeah. How ya feeling?"

"Like I desperately want to push you up against the wall and shag you."

Buffy smiled; glad to see that at least the vampire's mannerisms hadn't changed. "So better?"

Spike laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Past the sweep you off your feet and marry you stage. Just lust now."

"Spike, I know you still think you're the big bad and all that, but if I die, would you help the team out now and again when they need it?"

"Bloody hell Slayer. Why you asking that?"

"Just answer the question Spike. Would you help them?"

Spike frowned, wanting to say no, wanting to rage on about how he was evil but over the past few weeks, lack of blood or not, the tiny Slayer had gotten under his skin. "Yeah, I would. For you. And It's not the blood talking, luv," he added, sensing her next question.

Buffy smiled. "I'm glad. You know, you're not so bad for an evil vampire that's frequently tried to kill me."

"That's almost enough to make a vampire feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Or maybe that's just the pig's blood talking. Vile stuff by the way. I don't know how Peaches stands it. But why are you asking this, Goldilocks?"

"We figured out the specifics of the ritual we need. And the only way to combine my powers with anyone else's will drain me. And kill me. I need to know the world can get by with one Slayer. They're going to need help."

"And why can't dear old Granddad do it?"

"If I know Angel, he'll brood when I'm gone. Faith might even be a little out of it for awhile. I need to know that during that time the world isn't going to come to an end. I won't have my sacrifice be for nothing."

"Don't know why I'm saying this Slayer, but I wish it could be me instead luv. World won't be the same without you."

"Well, at least the way I figure it; I've done enough good to at least earn a free pass to heaven."

Spike chuckled. "If you don't make it in Goldilocks, I can't see how anyone else can expect to."

Buffy smiled weakly and Spike leaned forward, and in a very uncharacteristic action, he kissed Buffy on the cheek. "Go. Have fun with your friends. If you really are going to be dead in the next week, you shouldn't be spending the remainder of your time with a delirious vampire."

Buffy stood up and went to the door. She paused. "I don't know Spike, I think this is the most sense you've ever made."

_______________

Giles stood before Dumbledore and the other most trusted teachers at Hogwarts.

"Is there any way around it?" he asked desperately.

Dumbledore paused. "I'm afraid there is none that I can see. It must be Buffy who gives her power to either Harry or Voldemort. And since this does appear to be the correct ritual it would also seem that she can't survive. Now it is just a matter of when."

"Dumbledore, do you have any idea how long it takes for the energy loss to destroy the body?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I see where you're going with this Rupert. I will look into it. I can assure you, that if there is any way to protect Buffy we will. I will not allow any student of mine to die under my watch."

_______________

Well, this chapter is a little depressing. Nonetheless, more to come. Hopefully happier times are ahead but we'll see. Until then, **review!**


	19. The Slayer Returns

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been a while. And I had a hard time writing this so it's probably really off. I'm getting to the point where I'm trying to end it I'm just not sure how to do it. Considering I went into writing this fic with little to no planning I guess its turned out okay... Anyway, enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

**_**line break**_**

"Giles?"

The librarian sat alone in his office with his head buried in his hands. He looked up to face the tiny redheaded witch. "What is it, Willow? I'd rather be left alone right now." Today was the day that Buffy's one week deadline had come and gone. She'd given them a week to find a way to save her and they'd failed.

"She's going to be fine," Willow told him, even if she didn't believe it herself. "Buffy always pulls through. Why should this be any different? This isn't the first time she's gone into battle knowing she's supposed to die."

"I told you I'd rather be left alone right now. Please leave." Giles left no room in his voice for argument and so Willow turned to leave. "The ritual is prepared," Willow whispered. "We're just waiting for Voldemort's attack. Maybe instead of sitting here moping, you should spend time with Buffy while you still can. That's what everyone else is doing." With that Willow slipped out of the office and into the corridor once more, leaving the watcher to his thoughts.

_****line break****_

Buffy sat alone with Draco in the Slytherin common room. The others were all down at breakfast giving them some much needed privacy. Surprisingly, Buffy had found herself growing closer with the Prince of Slytherin and she actually considered him a friend. What Buffy liked, was that he didn't have to try and hide his sorrow at her imminent death. He didn't know her well enough to be deeply saddened by it. Sure he'd tried to talk her out of if, but that seemed to be the thing to do around Hogwarts.

The past week had been nearly unbearable for Buffy. No matter how hard her friends would try and hide it, Buffy could also see the sorrow and pity in their eyes when they talked to her. Didn't they realize she didn't want her last week to be filled with such sadness? She'd planned on having her fun, making peace with the world. Her friends' behaviour simply wouldn't allow it. But Draco did.

Buffy leaned forward so that her hands rested on her knees. Looking to Draco she gave him a small smile. "I guess our time for today is up. By now I'm sure there's a hoard of worried people looking for me." Buffy got up and moved to leave. As she stood in the portrait hole she turned back. "I do wish it hadn't taken my imminent death to make us friends though. You're a good person and I hope that when this war is over you remember that."

Draco nodded solemnly, knowing that he was going to lose the closest thing he had to a true friend. "You don't have to do this," he whispered. "No one would think any less of you."

"You may not, but I would. I couldn't go back to Sunnydale knowing that the people I love are being massacred at the hands of my own father. Besides, I've been lucky so far. If one death can't keep me down the second shouldn't be a problem either," Buffy joked. "From what I've heard it's the third one you have to watch out for. You know, third time's the charm and all that jazz."

"I'm glad we met Summers."

"And I'm glad Oliver didn't kill you after our first meeting, Malfoy. And when I'm gone, promise me, no tattoos. They're a bitch to remove."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "Scout's honour."

She smiled brightly at his use of a muggle reference. Something he'd likely picked up from time spent near the Scoobies. "At least I'm bringing one Slytherin in to the muggle world before I leave." With that Buffy stepped through the portrait and disappeared down one of Hogwarts many corridors.

**_**line break**_**

Oliver was pacing frantically in the Gryffindor common room. Buffy hadn't shown up for breakfast and he hadn't seen her since the night before. Despite his best attempts to stop it, his girlfriend had slowly begun distancing herself from him. What he didn't know was if she was doing it for his sake or her own.

The rest of the Gryffindors, and most of Hogwarts, were off preparing for the war. Some had been transported home, others to safe houses for their own protection. Most however had insisted on helping where possible. That meant extensive DADA training from the professors. Buffy's friends had holed themselves up in the library putting the final touches on the ritual that would end her life. He wanted to yell, and scream that it wasn't fair, he wanted to knock some sense into Willow for agreeing to prepare the ritual but mostly he just wanted Buffy by his side.

His thoughts were interrupted by small tapping at the window. Turning he saw an owl carrying a brown package. He gently took it from the bird and saw that it was addressed to Buffy. There was no return address but Oliver knew that for someone to send Buffy something today, of all days, it had to be important.

"Is that for me?"

Oliver looked up to see Buffy standing across him. She was smiling but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He instantly tossed the package aside and pulled her into a tight embrace. She nuzzled into his chest and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Oli. I'm so sorry." She whispered her apologies over and over again. The mantra seemed to calm her and finally she pulled back to look up at him. "I don't want to lose this," she murmured, gesturing between them. "Despite this whole mess, you made coming to Hogwarts worth it."

"Then why have you been avoiding me all this time?" he couldn't help but ask.

She sighed. "Because I couldn't stand to look at you, knowing that this has to end. I love you Oli, so much. I honestly thought that maybe you were my reward. I thought that maybe the Powers That Be were giving me something back, someone who could truly love me, for all the crap they've put me through."

Oliver hooked a finger under Buffy's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me," he told her sternly, "I'm not going to let you die. Giles is not going to let you die. Willow and Xander will not let you die. You mean too much to too many people for us to just let you go like this. You're going to live Buffy. And when the war is all over and behind us we'll get married, have kids. I'll even buy you the house with a white picket fence I know you want. Just don't you dare give up on me."

Buffy couldn't help herself and she gave him a small smile, her tears slowly running down her cheeks. "You'd really buy me a house with a white picket fence? You know that would probably mean living in a muggle community. One without Quidditch."

Oliver laughed, glad to see his girlfriend was still in there somewhere. "For you? Anything."

Buffy giggled and dried her tears with the sleeve of her robe. She kissed his check and snuggled once more into his arms. "But you know you have to make it up to me now. You've made me cry. Today I was supposed to have fun and make my peace with the world. There was to be no crying. I even chose to wear non-waterproof mascara to remind myself not to cry. I probably look like a raccoon now." She pouted prettily, and Oliver swooped in for another kiss.

"I happen to find raccoons to be very adorable." He informed her with a gentle kiss to her cheek. He could see the light returning to her eyes, the spark. The Slayer was back and she wasn't going to take accept her fate so easily now. "I think I see the flaw in your plan," he whispered as he nibbled gently at her neck. "You weren't meant to make your peace with the world because you're going to live. So really, the fault lies in your plan, not my making you cry. I love you Buffy Summers. And I plan on loving you for a very long time."

Buffy pushed him away, smiling to let him know he'd done nothing wrong. "Don't say another word. Seeing as it looks like there will now be lots of crying today I have to save tears for the others." She turned her attention back to the package which Oliver had left on the couch. "I take it the prezzie is for me?"

Oliver nodded as Buffy moved to pull the brown paper from the box. She carefully removed the lid and gasped when she saw the contents.

_Buffy,_

_You looked beautiful the last time you wore this. I thought it might bring you luck again._

_-A_

Buffy pulled the gift from the box and held it so that Oliver could see. The white fabric came loose from the box and draped down her slender form. She hadn't grown, that much was certain, which meant it would still fit.

"Someone sent you a dress?" he asked, bewildered that someone had time to think of Buffy's wardrobe at such a time.

"Not just any dress," she told him knowingly. "I've died in this dress once and lived to tell the tale. It was a big hit then, and I think it's time it made a reappearance.


End file.
